Game Of Thrones High School
by King Z 444
Summary: The story of how the Stark kids make it through High School. A little sexual content inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I decided to do a Game of Thrones High School. It will mainly focus on Jon, Robb and Theon's senior year. Ok ages Jon, Robb, and Theon are 18 Dany is 17 Sansa 16 Arya 14 Bran 13. Sansa and Dany are Juniors Arya and Bran are Freshman Bran was skipped a grade. There will some sexual citations in the story so I do not condone real life under age sex just throwing that out there. Almost forgot Jon is the Starks adoptive son. Jon Robb and Theon are football players Sansa, Dany** **and Arya are cheerleaders. Dany's family were mobsters who killed Rickard and Brandon. Ned is a police officer partnered with Howland Reed. Alright the first chapter.**

Robb opened his eyes and looked at his clock. It read 6.45AM "ugh the first day of school" he noticed Jon still sleeping and threw a pillow at him "time to wake up brother". Jon threw the pillow back "alright we taking everybody to school" Robb nodded "yup now go take a shower". Jon stepped out of the bathroom dressed in blue jeans and a plain blue shirt with some black and red cowboy boots. by 7.45 AM the kids were ready for school Sansa wearing a ice colored dress with some sandals Robb wearing black pants and a red shirt and brown cowboy boots Arya wearing jeans an old grey shirt and beat up blue sneakers and Bran wearing a Direwolves jersey and jeans with brown boots on. Catelyn kissed each kid on the forehead and gave them a hug while Ned told them to have a nice day and to make new friends.

The five kids piled into Robb's truck Sansa, Arya, and Bran in the back and Robb driving and Jon riding shotgun. Sansa looked at Arya's outfit "I can't believe that you would wear that for your first day of High School you look like a boy" Arya looked annoyed "I like the way I dress I'm not a girly girl like so can you please stop complaining" "I will if you try out for cheerleading" Arya laughed "what I am not going to be jumping up and down with pompons" "please Arya do this for me if you do I will stop complaining about how you dress. Arya gave the idea a thought "fine Sansa I will try out for cheerleading but if you start saying how cute I look in the outfit I will quit" Sansa smiled "deal I can't wait tryouts are this Friday and don't worry as head cheerleader I will make sure you make it". Bran let a laugh "I kind of want to see Arya in a cheerleader uniform I think she would be so cute" Arya slapped him behind the head and Jon laughed "yeah Bran just wait you will love have cheerleader sisters they bring all there cute friends over". Robb let out a amuse chuckle "so Bran are you eyeing girls that were in 8th grade" Bran's became a bright crimson red "well there is this one girl Meera Reed" everybody laughed and Robb spoke "well at least Howland likes you so he might let you date his daughter". Bran poked Jon on the arm "hey Jon can you and Robb help me get on the freshman football team" Jon smiled "of course tryouts are in a mouth we should get you up to shade by then" Bran smiled "thanks you two".

The truck rolled up to the front of the Seven Kingdoms High School and the five kids got out. Theon ran over to Jon and Robb "this year is going to be the best we are going to bang so many chicks". Sansa slapped him across the face "not in front of Bran and Arya perv" Theon laughed "I like my girls feisty" Sansa slapped him again and walked of with her younger two siblings. Theon rubbed his face "man your sister slaps hard anyway what are your classes" the three boys held out there schedules and scanned them over and Jon smiled "well looks like all three of us have woodshop together third period I have six period math with Robb and first period English with Theon" Robb looked at his schedule again "and I have fourth period history with Theon". Theon put his arms around Jon and Robb "boys this year we are going to get laid a lot" Jon laughed "you got a one track mind you know that" Theon nodded "my way is the only way".

Bran ran up to Jon and Robb "hey guys can tell me about these classes" Jon grabbed the schedule and looked it over "holy shit Robb look at this" Robb looked down at the schedule "wow did not see that coming". Bran looked confused "what is it" Jon handed Bran the paper back "you got math with me and Robb that's impressive no wonder you were skipped a grade". Bran smiled "that's great this year is going to be great" Bran looked behind Robb "wow she is just wow". Jon and Robb turned around to see Meera Reed talking with her brother Jojen. Robb laughed a little "go talk to them you and Jojen were both skipped a grade and you have crush on Meera plus you have know them most your life" Bran nodded and ran off towards the Reeds Jon shook his head "Howland will scare him half to death if they start dating you know that right" Robb smiled "yeah but it would be pretty funny to watch"

Bran walked up to Meera and Jojen "hey guys how's it going" Meera smiled and hugged Bran "it's going good it great to see you" Jojen hugged Bran as well "I'm happy they skipped you with me it's good to have a friend here". Bran smiled "hey do we have any classes together" the three checked there schedules and Meera "well all three of us have 1st period history and me and Bran have 2nd period PE and 4th period science" Bran smiled "that's great I'm going to go talk to my sisters I will see you in first".

Arya was looking over her schedule when Bran walked up to her "hey sis do we got any classes together" Arya looked at there schedules "yeah 1st period history and 2nd period PE". Bran hugged her "this year is going to be great" the bell rang and Arya stood up "alright Bran lets get to class. They walked over to room 274 history. "Hey Bran hey Arya" they turned around and saw Meera and Arya gave her a hug "it's great to see you again Meera how was your summer" "it was great we went to Paris for two weeks it was so awesome". The two continued to talked while they waited for the teacher and Jojen walked up to Bran "so Bran you have been looking at Meera a lot something going on there" Bran was surprised "I don't know what you are talking about" Jojen laughed "I see the way you look at my sister and I'm ok with it I know she will start dating soon and I would be ok if it was you" "really Jojen thank you if we every do date I will be great to her: Jojen smiled "you better be because my father would hunt you down and well I don't know what he would do if you hurt her". Bran gulped "I would never do anything to her" Jojen smiled "then we won't have anything to worry about" the teacher came and the students poured into the room.

Jon and Theon walked into their English class and sat down next to each other in the back row. Theon nudged Jon "so there was this girl Ros and she was amazing her tongue work was so good" Jon hit Theon in the ribs and leaned into his ear "Theon I have been listening to all the girls you fucked for the last 15 minuets so please stop talking about it". Theon leaned back "alright but you better get laid this year you only got to third base with Ygritte and she moved away" Jon groaned "fine I will try but please for right now stop talking about it". A loud thump sounded in front of them and they saw a platinum hair pale skin girl turn around to pick up a book Jon leaned forward and pick it up and handed it to her "here you go miss names Jon" the girl smiled "thanks I'm Daenerys but most people just call me Dany" Jon smiled "those are lovely purple eyes you have Dany" Dany giggled "thank you Jon you are very sweet". Jon leaned back on his chair "sweet enough to give me your number" Dany laughed sweetly "sure" Dany wrote down her number on a paper and handed it to Jon "I will be waiting for your call or text". Dany turned back around and Theon slapped Jon on the back "nice Jon very nice she is pretty cute but her name sounds like that mob that killed your grandfather and uncle" Jon glared at Theon "can we not bring that up" "yeah sure congratulations on getting the cute girls number the first day".

Bran got dressed into his PE clothes and walked out to the gym and saw his sister and Meera walking together and he couldn't help but drool a little when he saw Meera in running short shorts and a tank top. Arya snapped him out of his trans "hey if you like that much ask her out" "I don't know I will think about it" Arya walked away to go sit down muttering "there is nothing worse than a boy in love".

Third period came and Robb, Jon, and Theon walked over to the woodshop building. Theon poked Robb "you won't believe what happened in first period" Robb got intrigued "what happened" Theon smirked "Jon got this hot girls number can you believe that I mean this girl is like a fucking 12 and she gave Jon her number". Robb laughed "Jon is this true" Jon turned around with a smile "yup and she is more like a 15 and she is sweet and nice" Robb laughed even harder "you have known her for a couple hours how do you know what she is like". A tan girl walked by the group and waved at them. Robb looked at Theon "dibs" Theon burst out laughing.

Bran walked into fourth period science and took a seat next to Meera. The teacher spoke to the class "you will ten assignments this year each will be a four week project in groups of three which will be permanent". The teacher began reading off names and neither Bran or Meera where call yet. The teacher called out "Brandon Stark, Meera Reed, and Myrcella Baratheon". Bran had to use all his strength not to jump up in happiness. Myrcella moved over and sat next to Bran with the assignment in hand "hi how do you want to do this" Bran smiled "we could start it at my house on Friday" Myrcella smiled "great can you two give me your numbers to me and text me your addresses".

Jon walked into math class with Robb and sat down leaving a seat for Bran. Jon looked up and was surprised to see Sansa walk into the class and sit in front of her brothers. Soon Bran walked in and sat in between Jon and Robb and looked at Sansa "your in here to Sansa" she turned around and smiled "yup it's great to see you three in here". Bran looked at his siblings and smiled "I think this is going to be the first time I will enjoy math" Jon patted Bran on the back "good because me and Robb are going to need yours and Sansa's help with this stuff half of it makes no sense". Bran and Sansa laughed and Robb leaned back slightly embarrassed.

The bell rang and the four Starks walked out of the math room and made there way toward the parking lot. Arya was leaning against the truck door when her siblings arrived "finally I've been waiting for five minuets" Jon rubbed her head "sorry kid but we are on the other side of campus". The five Starks piled into the truck and Robb turned around "so anything interesting happen" Bran spoke up "yeah I got into a science group with Meera and this Myrcella girl and it's for the entire year". Robb high fived Bran "good luck man maybe you can get with both of them" Sansa slapped the back of Robb's head "women are not trophies Robb. Robb rubbed his head "I know I'm sorry" Jon reached into his pocket and pulled out Dany's number and texted her " _hey Dany how's it going_ " Jon waited a second and the return bubble showed up " _pretty good I was wondering if you were doing anything Friday_ ". Jon smiled to himself " _no what did you have in mind_ " the return bubble reappeared " _well I was thinking about a movie that ok with you_ " Jon smiled again " _alright pick you up a six_ " her response was quick " _great see you then_ ".

The truck rolled into the driveway and the kids got out and went inside. Catelyn looked as her kids got home "hi kids how was school" Bran spoke for all of them "it was great we met a lot of new people" Catelyn smiled "that's great anyway your father will be home at six and dinner is at seven". The kids walked upstairs and into there bedrooms. Jon looked at Robb "you got any plans Friday" Robb nodded "yeah me and Theon are going to the football field play a pick up game your welcome to come". Jon shook his head "sorry I got a date with Dany" Robb patted Jon on his shoulder "well good luck brother I hope you can make it to at least second base". Jon punched Robb in the arm "you sound like Theon"

 **Alright I hope that you like the story I will try to update regularly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I hope that you have been enjoying the story so far. This chapter will start Thursday night and end Friday night. This chapter will have sexual content so this is your warning.**

Jon and Robb were sitting on the couch watching T.V. Bran walked up to them "hey guys is anybody going to be here tomorrow afternoon" Jon looked at Bran " Mom and Dad are going to dinner at 5 Sansa and Arya are going to cheerleader try out and are taking Rickon I'm going on a date at 6 and Robb is going to play football". Bran smiled "this great the house to myself with Meera and Myrcella" Robb high fived Bran "nice Bran maybe get a little action out of it" Bran blushed "yeah maybe".

Jon walked up the stairs and walked by Sansa's room and over heard her saying "don't worry Jeyne I will make it to the party Saturday I will just sneak outmy family will never know". Sansa walked out of her room and saw Jon and realized he heard everything she grabbed him and pulled him into her room. Sansa pushed him up against a wall "what will it take to keep you quiet" "Sansa I have tell mom and dad it is the right thing to do". Sansa growled "please Jon I really want to go to that party there has to be something I can do to keep you quiet" a idea popped into Sansa's head and she smiled "well there is something" she placed her hand on his crotch "what do you think". Jon pushed her away "we can't do this Sansa I'm your brother" Sansa laughed "adoptive brother Jon adoptive" "I don't care Sansa when I see you I see my sister I can't sleep with my sister". Sansa smiled "I was only going to blow you" Sansa went to her knees and started to unzip Jon's jeans and he tried to push her head away "Sansa please this isn't right". Sansa looked into his eyes "I don't care" she got his pants to his knees and reached inside his boxers and grasped his member and smiled "wow Jon you are my big brother" Jon gasped and tried to push her away again to Sansa's dismay "you try that again I will bite" Jon frowned "fine get it over with". Sansa smiled and took him in her mouth. Sansa sucked hard swirling her tongue around Jon's member making him let out a guilty moan. Sansa smirked around his member and sucked harder and began to fondle his balls. Jon began to thrust into her mouth sending his member down her throat "oh god Sansa I have to cum" Jon stopped thrust to let Sansa pull away but she pressed her head down until her nose bumped against his stomach. Jon let out a groan and filled Sansa's throat with cum and pulled out. Jon looked down at his sister swallowing the last of his cum and he had a horrified look on his face "this never happened Sansa" Sansa smiled and licked her lips "of course and I never snuck out on Saturday to go to a party" Jon nodded "I won't say anything". Jon turned to leave but Sansa stopped him "if you ever find me planning on sneaking out again I'd be happy to do this again" Jon walked out quickly not saying anything.

Jon walked out of Sansa's room and straight to his and Robb's stripping to his boxers and laid down in bed. A half hour after lying down his phone buzzed and he looked down at it and gasped. It was a text from Sansa a photo of her topless in front of a mirror and a text under it " _just in case you had second thoughts on talking about me sneaking out_ ". Jon turned off his phone and fell asleep.

Bran closed the door as Meera and Myrcella sat down a the dining table. Bran walked up to the two "so what are we going to need for this project" Meera spoke up "well we just need to study the affects of light on plants so I guess three plants one with a lot of light one with a regular amount and one with a no light". Myrcella smiled "this is going to be so easy I will go get the plants tomorrow" Bran looked at the two girls "so if we don't have the plants till tomorrow what will we do today". Meera smiled "well Bran me and Myrcella have noticed that you have been looking at us a lot you at are asses and when you went to my father barbeque on Wednesday I noticed your hard on when you saw me in bikini" Bran's face was red with embarrassment "please don't hate me I couldn't help myself you both are so good looking. Myrcella stroked his face "you are so cute we don't hate you in face we kinda like you". Bran was a little taken back "you both do" Meera laughed and rubbed her hand on the outside of Bran's crotch "Bran tonight you are getting lucky with both of us" Bran gulped "really"? Myrcella spoke from under the table "yes now enjoy" Myrcella unzipped his pants and freed his throbbing member and began to suck. Bran moaned in Meera's mouth as Myrcella began sucking at his member and Meera smiled and joined Myrcella under the table. Soon Myrcella pulled off and Meera took her place and Myrcella began to lightly suck on Bran's balls. Bran began to squirm in pleasure unable to thrust into Meera's mouth "I am going to cum" Bran called out in utter pleasure. To his dismay both girls pulled away and came back from under the table. Bran looked at both of them "why did you stop" Meera laughed "don't worry we just thought we might take this one step further why don't we head up stairs". The three ran up stairs and went into Ned and Catelyn's room.

Bran pushed Meera on her back and spread her legs and thrust in into her incredible tight pussy. Myrcella sat on Meera's face and moaned as she eat her out. Bran gasped at the sight and the feeling of Meera's pussy around his member. Bran leaned forward and grasped Meera's breast "oh god Meera this feels so great". Meera leaned upwards away from Myrcella "time to switch" Meera got up and Myrcella laid down and Meera sat on her face while Bran eased his way into Myrcella's tight virgin pussy. Bran began to thrust faster and faster while Myrcella dug her tongue deeper into Meera's pussy. Bran began to groan and pulled out "both of you on your knees now" the girls giggled at his demand and obliged. Bran took of the condom he was wearing and proceeded to jerk his member several times before he came spraying his cum all over Meera and Myrcella's faces. Bran jerked the last few drops onto the girls faces when the bedroom door opened and to their shock and horror it was Ned and Catelyn returning early from dinner. Ned had pure shock and surprise on his face while Catelyn had anger on her face. Catelyn looked at the three kids and her anger erupted "BRANDON STARK YOU GET CLEANED UP DRESSED AND COME DOWN STAIRS WE ARE GOING TO TALK TO YOU AND YOU TWO LAIDIES DO THE SAME AND GO HOME WE WILL TALK TO YOUR PARENTS LATER"!

Jon and Dany pulled into Jon's driveway. Jon looked into Dany's eyes "I hope you like my family" Dany smiled "I will don't worry I've met Sansa already". Jon looked surprised "you do how" Dany giggled "I didn't tell you I was a cheerleader" Jon smiled "no but I'm glad you are but let's get inside". The two walked through the door to hear Catelyn yelling at Bran "you had a threesome with Meera and Myrcella what were you thinking what if you got either of them pregnant" Bran spoke weakly "I used protection" Catelyn didn't look any better "and where did you get it" "from Robb and Jon's room". Jon and Dany looked on silently when Catelyn noticed them "so what was a condom doing in your room Jon" Jon looked surprised "it has to be Theon's you know how he is". Catelyn sighed "your right I'm sorry but Bran is to young to be doing this oh who is this" Dany stepped forward "I am Daenerys but most people call me Dany" Catelyn hugged her "it's nice to meet you Dany but do you two mind waiting upstairs while I talk to Bran".

Bran walked slowly upstairs and was met by Jon "hey man how bad is it" Bran looked up at Jon "I am grounded for six months no cell phone no internet outside of schoolwork and I can only be with Meera and Myrcella under supervision". Jon patted him on the back "I got to ask was it worth it" Bran smiled "every single second of it". Jon laughed and hugged Bran "don't worry about it these six months will go by quick and me and Robb will help you out with talking to Meera and Myrcella". Bran's eyes lit up "really thanks who was that girl you came in with" Jon smiled "that's Dany you want to meet her" Bran nodded "does she think I am disgusting or a perv for having a three way". Jon laughed "I don't know about that but me and Robb think that you are a legend and one more thing try not sleep with her" Bran gave a slight laugh "you would kill me if I tried" Jon smiled "yeah I probably right".

Bran walked into Jon's room and met Dany. Dany shook Bran's hand "quite the ladies man you are" Bran blushed "sorry you had to see that" "it's ok but how old are you". Bran gulped "oh 13" Dany looked shocked "your only 13 and you are having threesomes I can understand why your mother was so mad". Bran looked at the ground "yeah I really messed up but it was worth it" Dany laughed "you are a sweet kid Bran but try not to sleep with all the girls you meet". Bran hugged Dany "I won't I promise"

Robb and Theon walked into Bran's room. Theon picked up Bran in a massive hug "Bran my man you are a legend". Robb hugged Bran as well " a threeway Bran that is very impressive". Bran looked at the two seniors "yeah the girls just came up with the idea and I went along with it" Theon laughed "wow man the girls asked you for a threeway you are so lucky". Someone cleared there voice behind them and Theon turned around only to be slapped across the face by a very angry Sansa "you are disgusting Theon he is only 13 he should not be having sex". Theon rubbed his face "jeez Sansa you don't have to hit me every time plus he had a threesome that is very impressive" Sansa slapped him again and turned to Bran "I am disappointed with you Bran". Bran couldn't look Sansa in the eyes "I know but I felt so good I couldn't resist". Sansa put her hands on Bran's shoulders "I know it must of felt very pleasurably but think about what Howland and Robert even Jojen will do now". Bran gulped "oh god I didn't think about that I hope they don't hurt me" Sansa shook her head "I don't think father will let them hurt you but you might have blown whatever chance you had with a relationship with Meera" Bran looked hurt "man I hope all of them can forgive me". Sansa hugged Bran "I hope they do to little brother but I don't know if they will".

Arya sat down next to Jon on the couch. Arya poked him "so what do you think about what Bran did" "well I won't lie what he did was impressive and I am a little jealous but he also hurt a lot of people so I hope that this turns out ok for him". Arya nodded "yeah he is a real sweet guy and everybody will think he is a player now". Jon messed up Arya's hair "hey how did cheerleading go" Arya smiled "I got in I can't believe that I am happy about it but I am" Jon smiled "that's great maybe you can be friends with Dany". Arya smirked "oh I see the platinum haired girl is your girlfriend" Jon nodded "yeah she is great I hope you like her" Arya hugged him "don't worry Sansa says she is nice so I will probably like her"

Bran laid down in his bed confused whether to feel good or bad about the days events. Bran grabbed his phone that he managed to steal back without his parents knowing and turned it on seeing several congratulations texts about what had happened Bran thought to himself "dammit Theon". Then he noticed a text from a few minuets ago from Jojen that read " _you slept with my sister you bitch I am going to kick your ass Monday so enjoy your weekend_ ". Bran gulped and thought to himself "oh god Jojen is going to beat me up" Bran turned on his side and slipped into a uneasy sleep"

 **I hope that you liked this chapter tell me if you want Bran to get into relationship with Meera or Myrcella or have another threeway. Next chapter will be the weekend focusing around Sansa going to a party and Jon and Robb following her there to stop her from doing anything stupid.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright I hope that you are enjoying this story. This chapter will follow Sansa going to the party she mentioned last chapter and Jon and Robb see her sneak out and follow her to make sure she stays safe. Joffery will be introduced this chapter he is 16.**

Robb woke up early Saturday morning and walked over to Jon. "hey Jon get up I want to something special for Bran" Jon slowly sat up rubbing his eyes "what make him his favorite breakfast or something". Robb nodded "yup chocolate chip pancakes bacon scrambled eggs and hash browns. Jon gave out a little laugh "alright he deserves it just think what Howland wants to do to him" Robb smiled "yeah if he wasn't dad's kid probably would have castrated him". Jon and Robb headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Robb got out all the food motioned Jon over "we make terrible pancakes" Jon laughed "yeah we do I will go get Arya". Jon headed back upstairs and into Arya's room. Jon nudged her "hey sleepyhead we need your pancake making skills" Arya tiredly lifted herself from her bed "why can't you get Sansa to do it you know I'm not a morning person". Jon lifted her into his arms "I know but me and Robb can't make pancakes and you can" Arya groaned "fine but I want you to take me to the movies tomorrow" Jon smiled "alright sister".

Theon walked into Bran's room and woke him up "hey Bran Jon, Robb, and Arya made you breakfast". Bran looked up at Theon "really why" Theon smiled "because you got laid in a threeway well that's at least Robb and Jon's reason". Bran looked nervous and Theon looked suspicious "what's wrong Bran" Bran pointed a finger behind Theon and he turned around only to be slapped hard by Sansa. Sansa looked angry and picked Theon off the ground "you mention sex around Bran again I will kick you in the nuts understand"? Theon nodded.

Bran sat at the table grabbing a pancake "thanks guys" Robb smiled "of course I hope you enjoy". Breakfast went through fast and the kids separated Jon and Robb got dressed in football clothes and headed out with Theon. Sansa took Arya shopping for more lady like clothes which Arya protested but went along anyways. Bran sat on the couch and watched a movie with Rickon.

Nightfall came and all the kids returned home. Jon, Robb, Bran, and Rickon were watching T.V Arya was on Skype with one of her friends and Sansa was in her room. A knock came at the door and Robb opened it to reveal Theon "hey guys there is this party tonight you want to come" Robb shook his head "sorry but we got to stay here next party though". Theon left making Robb promise that he and Jon would come to the next party. Jon and Robb went upstairs to grab there laptop when they heard a noise outside. Robb leaned out the window and then came back inside "shit Jon Sansa is sneaking out I bet she is going to that party" Jon shrugged "so what can we do about it" Robb smirked "we go to that party and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid or worse get raped kidnapped or killed". Jon thought hard thinking about the deal he made with Sansa and the fact that she could get hurt "fine let's go and make it quick".

Robb and Jon walked up to the party located at Joffery's house. The two walked in and began to look for Sansa when Theon ran up to them "I thought you two couldn't make it" Robb looked at him "Sansa snuck out figured she would be here" Theon nodded "yeah I just saw her talking to Joffery in the kitchen". Robb and Jon thank him and moved to the kitchen only to find Joffery "you two tell your brother I am going to beat his ass for fucking my sister". Robb punched him in the face dropping him to the ground "you touch Bran and I will break your fucking neck" Joffery nodded fearfully trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

Jon walked upstairs looking for Sansa. Someone grabbed Jon and pulled him into a closet the mystery person spoke "what the fuck Jon I thought we had a deal". Jon turned on the lights of the closet "Sansa I am sorry Robb saw you sneak out and made me come with him" Sansa growled "I don't care you broke your promise" "I know I'm sorry". Sansa smiled "I guess I can forgive you" Jon smiled "really" Sansa's smile became evil "no" then she kneed him in the groin. Jon fell to the ground in pain and Sansa lifted him up "now we are good" Sansa turned off the lights and the two began to leave but had to hide when two people entered the closet.

"Come on Bran we can have more fun like we did yesterday in closet" Myrcella purred but Bran looked skeptical "I don't know Myrcella I am in hot water already". Myrcella pushed Bran into the closet "don't worry Bran I won't let anybody know" Bran gave up fighting "fuck it get on you knees". Myrcella smiled as she went to her knees "now that's a good Bran" Bran pulled out his member and Myrcella leaned forward and engulfed it in her mouth. Bran grabbed a handful of her hair with his right hand and fondled her breast with his left. Myrcella began to bob her head back and forth causing Bran to groan and hold her head down to the base of his cock. "Oh god Myrcella I have to cum" Bran shuddered and filled Myrcella's throat with his cum. Bran pulled out "wow Myrcella you are great" Myrcella swallowed the last of the cum in her mouth and let out a breath "well you weren't to bad yourself". Bran reached down to pick up his shirt when he felt someone's boot. Bran jumped back "who are you" Jon and Sansa walked out from the coats they were hiding behind and Bran looked scared "are you mad at me" Sansa grabbed Bran and shook him "I am when will you learn to keep it in your pants".

Robb was walking down the hall when four people exited a closet. Robb looked at the four of them "Bran what the hell are you doing here" Bran remained quiet trying to think of a response and Robb put the pieces together "you and Myrcella did it again". Bran fearfully nodded and Robb looked at Jon and Sansa "what were you two doing in there" Jon replied "Sansa found me and dragged me in there to talk to me and the these two came in and we got stuck and heard everything". Robb started laughing "that is hilarious you had to listen to that hahaha"

The five of them were interrupted by a kid down stairs "the cops are coming". Robb looked at the other four "Myrcella I suggest hiding in your room Jon, Sansa, and Bran we got to get out". Myrcella kissed Bran and ran off to her room. The four Starks started to walk downstairs but had to run back up when they saw that the two cops inside were Ned and Howland. Bran began to panic "oh god if dad sees me here he will ground me even longer and Howland oh god I don't know what he will do to me" Jon placed his hand on Bran's back "don't worry we will get out unnoticed I hope".

Ned began to move upstairs making several kids go downstairs to wait for there parents to pick them up. Ned opened up a door to a bedroom and was met by Myrcella. "oh hi mister Stark sorry Joffery made stay up her and he took my phone" "it's fine but you brother is going to be in a lot of trouble" Myrcella nodded "I know you might want to check under the floorboard in his closet there is quite the bit of weed under there" Ned thanked her and moved on to Joffery's room. Bran poked his head out from under the bed "thanks Myrcella" the other three Starks fell out of the closet "yeah thanks Myrcella".

The four Starks climbed out the window of the second floor climbing down the house. Sansa landed last "so where is your truck" Robb replied "a block up let's move". the four got twenty feet before a flashlight spotted them "stop you three" Jon looked down and noticed the cop hadn't seen Bran "Bran run he hasn't seen you yet" Jon whispered. Bran thanked him and ran off. The remaining Starks turned around to see Howland Reed "oh god what are you three doing" Robb stepped forward "we got here a half hour ago and when we saw alcohol we left but you guys were already here so we jumped out the second story window" Howland laughed "wow you Starks are impressive" Robb smiled "yeah we are" Howland walked up to them "hey I am going to let you go but can you tell Bran that I don't hate him". Robb nodded "yeah no problem your ok with him and Meera" "I mean I don't like the fact that they had sex but at least I know that they were safe and he cares about her".

The three Starks got into the truck and drove off. Robb let out a laugh "how is it that Bran gets all the girls" Sansa spoke up from behind "I can't believe that little Bran is having sex with two girls at 13" Jon looked at Sansa "well he is still a sweet kid I just hope he knows when he has to keep it in his pants". A loud thump came from the open bed of the truck. Theon popped his head up "hey guys how's it going" Sansa screamed and punched him in the face. Theon came back up holding his bleeding nose "all I said was hey" "I was scared sorry". Theon crawled into the backseat "man that got crazy four more police cars came and they started sending people to jail I am so lucky I hid in the bathroom" Jon looked back at him "we were going 25 miles per hour how did you get in the bed of the truck". Theon laughed "man I got a lot of adrenaline going through me".

The truck pulled into the driveway and was relived to see that Ned and Catelyn hadn't returned yet. The four kids ran inside and sat on the couch saying hi to Arya and Rickon. Jon looked around "hey where is Bran" Arya looked at him "he went looking after you three your here first" Jon looked at Robb "fuck Bran is still out there" "great just fucking great where the fuck could he be".

Bran laid under Meera's bed waiting for Jojen to leave the room. "ok Meera dad's going to be out late tonight there was a big party and a lot of drugs" "ok Jojen I won't wait up". Jojen left the room and Bran slide out from under the bed "thanks for letting me stay here while the heat dies down Meera" Meera smiled and pushed Bran onto the bed and began to undress "it's my pleasure Bran no lie back and let me take care of you" Bran gulped as Meera removed the thong she was wearing and took off his pants and boxers "Meera I don't know about this Jojen is only 50 feet away". Meera took off Bran's shirt and got on top of him "it's ok Bran we just have to be quiet" Bran nodded as Meera grabbed his member and inserted it in her. Bran moaned a little to loud as Meera slammed down on him causing her to cover his mouth "remember Bran quiet" Bran nodded. Bran flipped Meera on her back and got on top of her and began to thrust into her. "Oh god Meera I'm close" Meera pushed Bran off and got on her knees. Bran stood in front of her and began to jerk his cock. After a few strokes he coated her face with cum" Bran smiled at her "you look good like that" Meera wiped off some cum on her forehead and sucked it off her finger "thanks Bran". Bran put on his boxers when the door opened up "hey Meera I forgot to tell you" Jojen stopped as soon as he saw his sister's cum coated face and Bran only in his boxers "your a fucking dead man Bran". Jojen began to run at him but Meera jumped in front of him "run Bran run". Bran jumped out the window and ran across the grass towards his house.

Bran climbed up to the second story of his house and knocked on Jon and Robb's window. Jon opened it "holy fuck where the hell have you been and why are you only in boxers" Bran looked away from Jon "when I was running the cops showed up everywhere and I hid in the Reeds house". Jon took a closer look at Bran and dragged him inside "Bran please for the love of god tell me you did not have sex with Meera" "I wish I could but it gets worse" "how the fuck could it get worse" "Jojen caught me and swore to beat me up". Robb got up and went over to Jon "what did Bran do" "he fucked Meera and got caught by Jojen" Robb looked at Bran "dude me and Jon won't let Jojen hurt you" Bran put up his hand "I appreciate the offer but I need to fight my own battles". Jon and Robb hugged him and Jon spoke aloud "fine but if it starts to get out of hand we will step in".

 **Hey I hope that you like the chapter. The next chapter will be the fight between Bran and Jojen so I hope you enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright this chapter will be mainly the fight between Bran and Jojen with a sub plot of Jon losing his virginity to Dany. This chapter will also introduce Margaery who is 17. I hope you like the chapter.**

Bran woke up Monday morning not wanting to go to school knowing that Jojen would beat him so badly he would most likely end up in the hospital. Bran walked downstairs to be greeted by the rest of his family. Theon came up to Bran "hey kid Jon told me about Jojen we won't let him hurt you to bad" Bran mutter a weak "thanks Theon". Bran eat a quick breakfast and went upstairs got dressed and piled into Robb's truck. Bran noticed Jon wasn't with them "hey Robb were is Jon" "he said he wanted to take his girlfriend to the movies afterschool so he took his car".

Bran got out of the truck and walked into the courtyard of the school looking out for Jojen. "hey little bitch trying to hide" Bran turned to see a very angry Jojen approaching him. "hey Jojen can't we be civil about this just talk about it" Jojen punched Bran in the face "no we cannot". Bran tried to punch back but Jojen dodged and kneed him in the gut then a kick to the ribs. Bran wheezed in pain and tried again to punch Jojen but he caught Bran's fist and bent it back and punched Bran in the face again causing Bran's nose to start gushing blood.

Bran stood from the ground and Jojen kicked him directly in the face with the bottom of his boot sending Bran back down to the ground. The two boys were surrounded by other students cheering on as the two fought. Bran got up again and punched Jojen across the face which only made Jojen madder grabbing Bran's head and bringing it downward while his knee moved upward and the two connected breaking Bran's nose. Bran tried to get up but Jojen punt kicked his face causing a massive amount of blood to pour to the ground. Bran grabbed a tree to bring himself to his feet and turned around only to be kicked in the side of the head by Jojen. Bran ran at Jojen trying to tackle him but Jojen wrapped his arms around Bran's neck and began to choke Bran "tap out Bran and it's all over" Bran looked around at the crowd of kids surrounding him he saw his sisters being held back by his brothers knowing they want to help him as much as they do. Bran used what strength he had left to lift Jojen off the ground and slam him back down. Jojen got back to his feet and kicked out Bran's legs and got on top of him grabbing his right arm and bending it back into a armbar.

Bran's arm was being bent in unnatural position close to breaking when the pain suddenly stopped. Bran looked up to see that Jon and Theon had pulled Jojen off and held him back while Robb stood in front him. "I don't care what he did you will not hurt my brother anymore" Bran got to his feet "no Robb, Jon, Theon let him go I need to fight my own battles". Robb looked at Bran like he was crazy "Bran your nose is broken your face is a bloody mess your ribs are bruised and you can hardly stand" Bran coughed up a little blood "yeah but I need to say I don't need my family to save me every time I get myself in trouble". Jon and Theon let Jojen go and Robb leaned into his ear "you got lucky".

Bran ran towards Jojen but Jojen jumped up and hit Bran with a corkscrew kick across the face sending Bran back to the ground. Jojen went over to Bran to put him into another armbar but as he leaned down Bran elbowed him in the face causing Jojen to back up and Bran flipped over and kicked Jojen in the chest sending him to the ground. Bran got on top of Jojen repeatedly punching him in the face with left and rights causing Jojen's nose to gush blood. Jojen rolled Bran over and punched him repeatedly in his broken nose. Bran cried out in pain and head butted him causing Jojen to roll off Bran. Both of them got back to there feet and Bran head butted Jojen again breaking Jojen's nose. Jojen yelled out in pain and punched Bran across the face causing him to start gushing blood from next to his left eye. Bran pushed Jojen back and ran towards him while Jojen did the same. There fist connected across each other's faces knocking both of them to the ground.

Bran looked at Jojen "hey man you want to end this feud and go back to being friends". Jojen laughed a little "yeah I think we got all my anger out" Bran rolled onto his back and the last thing he remembered seeing before blacking out was his siblings rushing over to him.

Bran opened his eyes to the white light of the hospital and let out a groan of pain. "ah good you are awake Brandon" Bran coughed a little "please call me Bran and who are you". The girl stood up "I am Margaery I saw you fight with Jojen" "how aren't you are nurse" Margaery shook her head "I am only helping out the real nurses patched you up and had me look after you do to us going to school together". Bran smiled "well it is good to wake up to a pretty sight like you" Margaery laughed lightly "Bran don't think I don't know why you and Jojen fought do you think I will be the third girl you sleep with" Bran looked a little scared "no I was just complementing you". Margaery stood up in front of Bran and placed her hand on his crotch "all this fighting just because you stuck Jojen's sister with little Bran here" Bran gulped "where is my family" Margaery removed her hand and started to stroke his hair "they out in the waiting room". Bran's eyes lit up "can I see them" Margaery shook her head "sorry but visiting hours ended a hour ago there only staying to know when you wake up but they will take you home tomorrow". Bran looked sad "are you going home to" Margaery shook her head again "no the longer I stay the more extra credit I get for school so I am staying with you tonight". Bran looked happier "that makes me feel better" Margaery laid in the bed next to Bran "if your nice I will be your third" Bran turned over shocked to see Margaery smiling at his reaction.

Jon got into his car with Dany driving away from the hospital "so Jon Bran is going to be fine that's good news" "yeah I just wish neither of them had to fight". Dany nodded "yeah but at least they are friends again" Jon smiled "yeah at least the happened". Jon and Dany arrived at Jon's house which was empty do to the rest of the family going out to dinner. Jon and Dany entered Jon's room and Dany pushed Jon on his bed "so Jon what's the furthest your sex life has gone" Jon looked at Dany in shock but answered anyways "third base" "how many times". Jon gulped "twice once with Ygritte my ex and once with Margaery when she blew the entire football team after we won the state championship last year" Jon knew he couldn't tell Dany about the third time he did with Sansa that would just be plain suicide. Dany started to unbuckle his belt "so you want to go all the way home tonight" Jon nodded and Dany got off his pants. Jon finished undressing and Dany got in between his legs and engulfed his member into her mouth. Dany swirled her tongue around causing Jon to moan and start to thrust into her mouth. Jon groaned picking up speed causing Dany to choke slightly but it didn't stop Jon from making her deepthroat him. Jon gave out a loud groan "Dany I am going to cum" Dany pulled off and stoked him until Jon covered her face in cum. Dany gathered some cum off her face and sucked it off her fingers "you are pretty good Jon you ready for the best part" Jon nodded and flipped Dany onto her back and ripping off her clothes careful not to tear them. Jon entered her gently at first but picked up the speed thrusting into her virgin pussy. "Oh god Dany you are so tight" "thank you Jon". Dany bucked her hips back sending all of Jon into her causing them both to moan loudly. Jon griped her hips and gave a few hard thrust before pulling out suddenly. "Why did you stop" Dany whined Jon smirked " I had to cum didn't want to risk getting you pregnant" Dany nodded and got on her knees. Jon smiled and jerked his member a few times before coating her face again. They laid down on the bed breathing heavily "that was amazing Jon we have to do it again" Jon smiled "yes we do". A thump came from the doorway and they looked to see Arya looking on in shock.

Arya walked up the stairs to give Jon his dinner but was shocked to see him and Dany on each other. Arya dropped the food and the two looked at her "I didn't know that she would be here I will just leave". Dany looked concerned "wait Arya come back". Arya slowly walked back into the room "yes Dany" "you won't tell anybody about this will you" Arya shook her head "no your secret is safe with me".

Margaery leaned over Bran gently stroking his member while he slept. Bran woke with a start "what the hell are you doing" Margaery smirked and picked up speed "just giving you a going away present". Bran groaned as he came over her hand "god Margaery that felt great" Margaery smiled "I aim to please". Bran leaned up in his bed "so I am going home today" Margaery nodded "yup your parents are picking you up in a half hour". Bran smiled "it will be great to go home" Margaery hugged him and handed him a piece of paper "here's my number text me some time".

Bran returned home to a warm welcome and Ned pulled him aside "me and your mother have talked about it you aren't grounded anymore" Bran's eyes lit up "really dad thanks" "yeah we figured a broken nose dislocated kneecap and two cracked ribs was punishment enough". Bran walked over to Robb "hey Robb you know a girl Margaery" Robb smiled remembering what Margaery did with the entire football team "yeah I know why" "she kinda gave me a handjob right before I left the hospital". Robb looked shocked "she really did that I didn't think she would do that with such a young kid".

Bran wearily walked up the stairs and into Jon and Robb's room mistaking it for his own and laid on the ground and fell asleep. Jon came into his room and noticed Bran on the floor picked him up and laid him in his bed and walked back to his own. Sansa stopped him "Jon we need to talk about what happened between us" "I don't want to talk about that I want to pretend it never happened" "please Jon you loved it a small part of you wants me to do it again". Jon stepped back a little "even if there was we couldn't it was wrong the first time it will be wrong the second" Sansa smirked "well if you change your mind you know where I am". Sansa began to walk back to her room but Jon stopped her "why me Sansa why do you want to do all these thing to me" "oh Jon I do find you attractive and we are not related by blood so it's incest" "it is to me can we go back to the times before that happened" Sansa shrugged "I guess but I am still open to blowing you again". Sansa smirked as she walked back to her room and Jon walked back to his room and fell into a uneasy sleep.

 **Hey I hope you liked the chapter the next one will have a time skip to Halloween so I hope you enjoy. Remember to review and tell me how I am doing and if there is anything I need to improve upon and tell me how you like the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright this chapter will be during Halloween so the five main Starks will be at a party and every one of them will have sex with someone so I hope you enjoy and review to tell me how you like the story. Gendry will be introduced this chapter he is 15 Talisa will also be introduced she is 17.**

Jon walked down the stairs still tired from the football victory celebration the previous night. He remember on the last paly down by 3 on there own 40 yard line Robb threw a hail mary to Theon and then Theon at the 10 yard line lateraled to Jon and he ran in the game winning touchdown. The whole team carried Robb Theon and Jon off into the locker room and the celebration began. Jon wasn't exactly proud with all the alcohol he drank and the random girl he made out with but he didn't sleep with her so he didn't completely cheat on Dany. Jon kept telling himself that but he didn't know how long he could keep that a secret. Jon walked into the kitchen to be met by Arya and Sansa in there costumes Sansa in a light blue princess gown with a tiara and wand and Arya in a sexy cop outfit that consisted of dark blue short shorts and a light blue crop top that showed most of her belly. Jon smiled "well you two look cute" Arya hugged him "thank you again for taking me costume shopping mother and father would never let me get this" "yeah don't tell I got that for you" Arya smiled "I won't but where is your costume" "it is up stairs I will get it when we go to the party tonight". Sansa spoke up "what are your Robb and Bran's costumes" "I am a pirate Robb is a vampire and Bran is a mobster".

Jon walked back to his room and grabbed his phone and noticed a text from Dany " _hey sorry I had to leave after school yesterday some family stuff down south I will be back for school Monday but I hope you will enjoy this_ ". Jon scrolled down to see a video he pressed play. Dany was in her Halloween costume a dragon princess that was a tight black dress with a red dragon on it. Dany began to undress sliding her dress off to reveal a red bra covering her C cup breast and a matching thong. Dany unclasped her bra letting it fall to the floor and then took off her thong and did a little spin and blew a kiss to the camera "hope you enjoy your Halloween baby". Jon turned off his phone and started to put on his costume and whispered to himself "she is to good to be true".

Theon came over wearing a werewolf costume "so boys are we getting laid tonight" Jon and Robb were quiet. Theon looked nervous "she's behind me isn't she" Jon and Robb nodded Theon turned around and Sansa slapped him hard across the face leaving her handprint in red "is there anything else you care about perv". Theon rubbed his face "I think any answer I give will make you slap me again" Sansa raised her hand and Theon cowered to the ground "please don't hit me again it hurts so much". Sansa patted him on the head and walked back to the kitchen while Jon and Robb bursted out laughing.

Nightfall came and Catelyn came up to Robb Jon and Theon dressed as a cat "ok boys keep the others safe me Ned and Rickon will be back around 10" Jon and Robb nodded and Theon stared at her "I get it your a cat because your name is cat" Catelyn looked slightly annoyed and called out to Sansa "Sansa sweetie if Theon does anything stupid slap him will you" Sansa replied happily "I would love to". Theon looked scared at the thought and Catelyn walked out into Ned's truck.

The Starks and Theon walked up to the Halloween party at Margaery's house. Margaery opened up the door and smiled at them "hi boys good to see you four again and Sansa and Arya you two look lovely". All six of the kids walked in and Arya looked at the boys "what did Margaery mean by it's good to see you four again". Robb Jon and Bran fell silent and Theon laughed "she blew me Jon and Robb after we won the state championship last year and little Bran told me a couple weeks ago she gave him a handjob while he was in the hospital after his fight with Jojen" Sansa slapped Theon once again and looked angrily at her brothers "you three disgust me sometimes I can't believe that you all had some type of sex with Margaery" Robb and Bran looked down at the ground ashamed but Jon looked directly into Sansa's eyes "yeah sometimes you just get someone offering to blow you and its hard to resist". Sansa glared at him knowing exactly what he meant and took Arya off to talk with some cheerleader friends.

Arya managed to free herself from Sansa and walked over to the living room. A boy tapped Arya on the shoulder "excuse me officer I have been very naughty" Arya slapped the boy hard "do you think I am some whore" the boy smiled "well you are dressed like one" Arya punched him in the face "fuck you". The boy grabbed Arya "hey pretty thing you will love my cock" another boy grabbed him "hey kid the girl wants you gone so just leave before I fuck you up" the boy walked away. Arya walked up to the other boy "thanks for that I'm Arya" the boy smiled "no problem I'm Gendry". Arya took Gendry to the dance floor "I guess I owe you a dance" Gendry took Arya's hand and held her close "I am not much of a dancer" Arya smiled "well then let's dance in the bedroom".

Arya dragged Gendry into a nearby bedroom and Gendry pushed her on the bed "you sure you want this" Arya nodded. Gendry striped Arya of her costume and took off his pants and spread her legs "I will be gentle". Gendry slide into Arya with gentleness moaning as he slide all the way in. Gendry gave a hard thrust causing both of them to moan and Gendry picked up the speed moaning loudly "oh Arya I have to cum". Arya dropped to her knee and Gendry stood over her jerking his member until he sprayed all over her face. Gendry let out a heavy breath "wow that was amazing" the door opened up and Arya and Gendry covered themselves and the man in the doorway spoke "Arya what are you doing with that guy" "Jon what are you doing here". Gendry took the moment to run but Jon shoved him to the floor and was about to start beating him when Arya jumped on his back clawing at his eyes "run Gendry get out of here". Gendry ran out the room shutting the door behind him. Arya hopped off Jon "I know you must be angry but we were safe" Jon growled "I don't care you shouldn't be having sex at 14". Arya glared at Jon "but it is ok for Bran to at 13 because I recall you made him his favorite breakfast and hugged him and said good job" "I won't lie Arya if you were a boy and I just caught you having sex with a girl I would be happy for you but you are a girl and I caught you with a boy and I have to tell mom and dad about it". Arya dropped to her knees "please Jon don't they will ground me forever" Jon shook his head "I'm sorry little sister it is the right thing to do". Arya smirked as a idea came to her head and began to pull on Jon's pants "I know that all boys like it when they get sucked off so if I do it to you can you keep you finding me a our little secret". Jon pushed Arya away "Arya we can't do this it's not right" Arya smiled and continued to pull off Jon's pants "as I see it we are two strangers hooking up for a one night stand" Jon gave up knowing when Arya wanted to do something she would not be stopped "fine Arya just can you go fast I don't exactly like getting head from my sister". Arya got Jon's pants to the ground and started to stoke the member "no problem but I will make this very memorable the best blowjob you ever had" Jon gulped and thought to himself "great first Sansa and now Arya I am a very sick puppy for accepting this".

Arya wrapped her small mouth around Jon's member making him gasp in pleasure. Jon grabbed Arya by the back of her head and pulled her down to the base of his cock and to his surprise she didn't gag at all. "wow Arya you are a natural" Arya gave a muffled response that Jon couldn't understand and Jon began to thrust into her throat shoving her head down at the same time. "Oh god Arya I have to cum" Jon held her head down and came making her swallow every drop. Arya pulled off his member taking several deep breaths before talking "that was fun Jon maybe we have to do this again" the door creaked open and a girl gasped at the sight "so Jon you think it is wrong to do it with me but it fine to do it with Arya". Arya looked up at Jon "what does Sansa me by that" Jon looked at both his sisters and then answered "Sansa once gave me a blowjob to keep me quiet about her going to a party". Arya smiled lightly "so who was better" Jon gasped at the question "I am not going to say which one of my sisters gives better head" Sansa walked over to Arya and looked at Jon "I am curious though who is better". Jon shook his head "I am not discussing this now can we just keep this a secret and go back to normal" Sansa whispered something into Arya's ear and looked back at Jon "well Jon we are going to need you to do something to us to keep this a secret" Jon sighed "what is it" Sansa smiled "fuck us both". Jon took a step back "a blowjob is one thing but full on sex with both of you is to much" Sansa shrugged "well I guess I can tell Dany about you hooking up with Ygritte a couple days ago" "that never happened Ygritte has been go for a year and a half". Sansa smiled "I know but one thing Dany knows about me is that I am always honest" Jon weighed his options and decided "fine I will do it".

Sansa took Jon and Arya's hands and took them to the bed "alright here is the plan Jon you will be fucking us so you will stay in the same position while me and Arya will switch from are position". Arya raised her hand "what are our positions" Sansa smiled "well while one of us is one bottom being fucked the other will be on top being eaten out and the one on top will suck off Jon when he has to cum". Jon and Arya nodded and Sansa smirked and took off her gown "so Arya do you want to be on bottom or top" Arya thought about it "bottom".

Arya laid down on the bed and Sansa sat on her face while Jon positioned his member at her tight pussy. Jon drove his member inside Arya causing her let out a whimper of pain but it was cut out by Sansa's pussy she was licking. Jon gave hard thrust into Arya's pussy groaning and moaning all the way. He placed his hands on her hips to drive himself deeper making him howl out in pleasure. Sansa sat down further practically suffocating Arya but she didn't care as long as Arya's tongue was swirling around deep in her pussy. Jon grasped Arya's firm B cup breast groaning and thrusting harder driving his member all the way in her. Sansa let out a moan and came into her sister's mouth "sorry sis didn't have time to warn you" Arya growled and continued to lick. Jon let out a loud moan "I going to cum" Sansa leaned down and took his dick in her mouth sucking hard and Jon burst in her mouth coating it with the white sticky substance. Sansa swallowed the cum and got up "switch" Arya rolled off the bed and Sansa took her place and Arya sat on Sansa's face. Sansa lapped at Arya's pussy making her moan and Jon plunged into Sansa's pussy "Sansa you are a virgin". Sansa leaned up from Arya's pussy "why do you sound so surprised" Jon let out a moan as he thrust inside her pussy "well I figured that with all of us having sex I assumed that you would to". Before Sansa could reply Arya shoved her head back into her pussy "keep licking big sister". Jon leaned forward grabbing Sansa's firm and perky C cup breast and gave a powerful thrust and called out "I am going to cum" Arya bent down and took Jon's member in her mouth sucking and swirling her tongue around his large member. Jon let out a groan and came down his littlest sister's throat and Sansa drove her tongue deep into Arya's pussy and Arya came in her sister's mouth. Arya smirked "sorry sister didn't have time to warn you". Jon stood up and his sisters cuddled together licking the cum off each others creamy white skin. Jon enjoyed the sight and thought to himself "I might be a sick puppy enjoying all this but I don't think any guy would not like this".

Bran walked down a hall and was suddenly dragged into a room. Bran was thrown onto a large bed "so Bran your keep fucking Meera and Myrcella but you barley ever call or text me why is that" "Margaery I just think that the age difference would be a little awkward". Margaery laughed "you didn't seem to mind when I was jerking you off in the hospital" Bran groaned "what exactly do you want". Margaery smiled "all you have to do is let me suck you and fuck you be your third" Bran sighed "I'll right but not a word to anyone I don't want my family thinking I am a boy only looking for sex". Margaery got in between Bran's legs and pulled down his pants "don't worry Bran I am good at keeping secrets". Margaery dived down engulfing all of Bran's member into her throat causing Bran to moan loudly "oh god Margaery you are amazing" Margaery gave a moan in response and began to bob her head up and down. Bran stood from the bed and grabbed Margaery's head pulling it downward and began to thrust into her throat making her choke and Bran moan like crazy. Bran gave a powerful thrust and came filling Margaery's throat making her choke even more. Bran pulled out of her throat and watch while Margaery swallowed all of his cum "wow Bran you sure know how to fill a throat". Bran bent Margaery over a table and thrust inside causing both of them to moan loudly. Bran gave powerful thrust and placed his hands on her hips to help him stay steady and Margaery bucked backwards sending more of Bran into her. Bran groaned and leaned into Margaery's ear "I have to cum" Margaery grinned "inside please it is ok I am on the pill". Bran gave one last thrust and came deep into Margaery warmness spreading over her insides. Margaery lean back into Bran's arms "we have to do this again sometime Bran" Bran nodded "yes we do".

Robb was drinking some fruity drink when he bumped into a girl and some of his drink spilled on her doctor costume. "oh god I am sorry" the girl waved him off "it is ok I needed a excuse to get a new costume I'm Talisa you" "I'm Robb nice to meet you". Robb smirked "so Talisa you want me to help clean you off in the bedroom" Talisa laughed "if you mean you want to fuck then yes". Robb stripped Talisa of her clothes and threw her on the bed and spread her legs. Robb shoved himself inside groaning loudly "wow you are tight" Talisa gave only a moan in response and began to rock her hips causing both of them to moan. Robb began to speed up sending hard thrust into her causing loud slapping noises. Robb gave a hard thrust and pulled out "I have to cum" Talisa got on her knees in front of Robb and watched as he jerked his cock. So he erupted sending cum onto Talisa's face, neck, and hair. Robb fell down next to Talisa "so we doing this again" Talisa smiled "of course".

Jon was walking around looking for any of his other siblings when he Bran be dragged into a room. Jon headed over to go inside but he heard what was going on and sighed to himself "unbelievable how does Bran get all the girls". Bran walked out of the room only to be pushed back in by Jon who noticed Margaery "oh god Bran another one". Bran nodded his head "yeah it just kinda happened" Margaery looked down at her phone and ran up to the two brothers "hey guys you are going to need to hide the police are inside busting people". Bran slide under the bed and Jon went into the closet and Margaery sat on her bed and spoke out "by the way I am going to want a threeway for helping you two". Before either boy could answer a cop entered the room "alright miss are you Loras's sister" Margaery nodded "I'm sorry officer but he made me stay in here while he threw the party" the cop nodded "it's ok you stay in here we will be down rounding people up in about twenty minuets". The cop left the room and Jon and Bran came out of hiding and Margaery smiled "so you two ready for me" Jon glared at her "we don't have much choice do we" Margaery shook her head and leaned over her bed "now Jon you get my pussy while Bran get's my mouth". Bran stepped in front of Margaery and place his member in his mouth which she began to suck roughly. Jon gripped her hips and slammed into her forcing her to go further down on Bran. The brothers rocked Margaery back in forth reducing her into a moaning mess who was eager to please. Margaery bucked her hips back sending all of Jon into her while she forced her head down until her face was pressed against Bran's crotch. Bran moaned and began to cum down her throat and Margaery eagerly began to drink it up. Once Bran was done he pulled out but Margaery continued to lick his dick cleaning it. Jon gave a powerful thrust that sent Margaery into the bed and he came deep in her. Jon pulled out and Margaery began to clean his dick licking it rapidly after she was done they all put back on there clothes and Margaery spoke "ok you have to go out the window to escape the cops are going to be everywhere so be careful" Jon and Bran thanked her and jumped out the window and headed home.

Ned and Catelyn drove away from the police station after picking up Robb, Sansa, and Arya. Catelyn turned back to her children "how could you be so stupid to go to a party with drugs and alcohol" Robb looked up "we didn't have any if that makes it any better". Catelyn glared at him "you were still there and now we don't know where Jon and Bran are" Sansa looked up "if they were smart they would have headed home as soon as the police came". The truck pulled up to the driveway and the Starks headed inside to see Jon and Bran watching T.V. Bran looked at them "hey guys what took you so long".

 **Sorry it took so long to update I had stuff to do but I should be able to update more often within the next week. Alright tell me how you liked the chapter and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright this chapter will start during the last minuets of 6th period on the Friday before Thanksgiving break. This chapter will focus around Robb, Jon, and Bran because they are caught in the middle of a major riot. The chapter will also have a Purge feeling to it so I hope you enjoy. Benjen will be introduced he is 36 also since I didn't say earlier Ned is 42 and Catelyn is** **39.**

Jon poked Sansa on the shoulder "hey what is the answer to 36" Sansa shushed him. Bran leaned forward "it's B" "thanks Bran" Jon colored in the last answer and turned in his test and sat back in his seat and waited for the remaining kids to finish. The bell rang and the Starks made there way for Robb's truck. Bran spoke from behind the group "so you guys hear about the Bolton trial announcement to night" Sansa turned to him "yeah I hope they get the death penalty they raped, murdered, kidnapped, and tortured over 30 women". Robb spoke up "yeah I hope Roose and Ramsey get a needle in their arms". The Starks met up with Arya and started to drive home. Arya looked at all her siblings "you guys hear what Rickon did today" Jon looked at her "what did he do" Arya smiled "he pulled a little Bran and was caught making out with a girl in the bathroom". Sansa gasped "he is only 10 he should not be doing those things" Bran spoke up from his seat "what do you mean by pulled a little Bran" Arya laughed "well Bran you are know for being a little player the last few months and now Rickon is copying you".

The Starks arrived at their home and walked through the door to hear Catelyn speaking to Rickon "you are to young to be kissing girls Rickon" Rickon looked up at Catelyn fearfully "but Bran is already having sex and he is only three years older". Catelyn let a angry growl "what Bran did was wrong and look what happened he and Jojen put each other in the hospital" Rickon put his head down "all right mother I will wait to start going after girls". Catelyn let out a sigh of relief "good you can go off and play now" Rickon ran up stairs and Catelyn looked at the rest of her children "see what happens when you start having sex you affect everybody". The kids nodded and Robb looked at his mother "we know mother but we didn't think that Rickon would start doing it" Catelyn sighed "alright you kids I am sorry it's just that your all growing up so fast". The kids gave Catelyn a group hug and headed upstairs.

Jon sat at his desk working on a report due after the break was over when Sansa came in. Jon spun his chair around to look at her "hey San you need something" Sansa smiled at him "yes I have a itch in my throat you think you could scratch it". Jon sighed "Sansa we did this yesterday and I still don't feel completely right with this" Sansa smirked and got under his desk hidden from anybody that could enter the room "why don't you just do your report and I will just stay down here". Sansa unzipped his pants and pulled his member out through his boxers and began to suck. Jon tried to ignore his sister's tongue swirling around his member but he met little success. The door opened and Catelyn walked in "hey Jon Theon is downstairs if you want to see him" Jon gritted his teeth "t-thanks I will head d-down in a minuet". Catelyn looked at him strangely "you feeling ok sweetie" Sansa smirked around Jon's member and began to bob her head up and down and Jon kicked his desk "yeah just a little hot". Catelyn leaned forward and kissed his forehead "you are a little warm maybe you need to sleep a little" Jon nodded franticly "yeah I will take a nap be down for dinner at six". Catelyn smiled "alright sleep well I hope you feel better". Catelyn left the room and Jon came down Sansa's throat "that was not funny Sansa do you know what would have happened if we got caught" Sansa swallowed and crawled out from the desk "we didn't get caught so it's ok". Jon sighed "let's not do that again ok Sansa" Sansa nodded "alright I will not blow you with any of our family members in the same room besides Arya". Sansa walked out the door and Jon fell back into his bed and fell asleep.

Jon woke to his alarm at 5.55 and he headed downstairs. Bran looked up at Jon "hey man you want to come with me and Robb to get the turkey after diner" Jon smiled "sure what is for dinner anyway" "buffalo wings and french fries" Jon smiled "I love the sound of that". Ned came home from work and everybody sat down for dinner. Ned grabbed some wings and fries and spoke to his three oldest sons "alright kids be carful tonight there is over 400 people down at the courthouse and if the slim possibility that they are acquitted there will be riots" Robb took a bite out of one of his wings and swallowed "don't worry dad we will be safe". Jon dipped one of his wings in some ranch and took a bite and looked at Bran "hey Bran you have a knife". Bran shook his head "no mother never wanted me to have one" Jon smiled and slide him a knife under the table "just in case things get a little rowdy".

Robb, Jon, and Bran got into the truck and waved to there family as they left. Bran took out a container "hey guys do you want any wings I got like three dozen in her" Jon turned around and took one "thanks Bran these wings are so good". Robb looked at his brothers "okay guys we need to get this done quick it's 7.45 and the announcement is in fifteen minuets and we do not want to be out during that" Bran nodded "no problem we are five minuets away and we can get in and get out".

The truck drove up to the parking lot of the supermarket and Robb looked at Bran "you and Jon go get the turkey I will keep the truck running". Jon and Bran walked into the store and went to the meat section and selected a twenty pound turkey Bran smiled "mother and father will love this". Before Jon could reply a gunshot rang through out the store Bran dropped the turkey and Jon dragged him outside into Robb's truck. Robb drove off "guys the verdict was read early the Bolton's were innocent and Roose escaped but Ramsey was castrated had his genitals shoved down his throat then had his hands cut off and throat slashed open and now there is riots all over the city". The truck drove the way back home but suddenly stopped. Bran spoke up from the back "why did we stop" Jon turned back "there are a lot of rioters we are going to have to circle back go through the highway downtown" Bran sighed "great now we have to go through the entire city full of riots to get home this will take hours".

The truck was driving towards downtown when the back tire popped and the truck crashed into a building. Robb lifted his head from the airbag "are you guys ok" Bran and Jon nodded. Robb grabbed a bat from the bed of the truck and Jon pulled out his bowie knife and Bran pulled out his switchblade. The three exited the truck to see buildings burning and hundreds of rioters breaking into stores and fighting what few cops were on the streets. The brothers made there way inside a small shack behind a building Robb looked at his brothers "alright we have to make are way back home to get there we have three choices one we go back the way we came it's full of rioters but the quickest second we continue to the highway from what it looks like few people will be there but it will take at least three hours to get there on foot and another hour to get back home and third we fight are way to police headquarters where we could hide out until dad can get to us doesn't get us home but will keep us safe". Bran spoke up "I think we should go to the police station Jon" Jon nodded "yeah but it is a mile away we are going to need some firepower" Robb smiled "like that gun store up the street" Jon looked through the window of the shack "well that is convenient".

The brothers made there way through the streets running quickly avoiding confrontation and making it into the gun store. They looked around seeing the wall full of guns. Jon and Robb grabbed shotguns and ammo putting it into the bag Bran had grabbed. Jon handed Bran a pistol "only use it as a last resort these guns right now are meant to scare people off but if they don't use it" Bran nodded "alright let's hurry up and get to the police station".

The brothers went out on to the streets to see the riot had gotten worse people beating each other bloody and fighting each other inside stores they were robbing. Robb and Jon stood in front while Bran stood in back and they made there way up the street firing off there guns to scare other rioters off. Bran spoke up from behind "hey guys what is that burning building up ahead" Robb looked up and was shocked to see the police station was burning "ah fuck guys the station is burning we have to find another route". Jon grabbed Robb and Bran pointed to a large building with pull down metal sheets "we hide out there they are vacant nobody will try to break in". Robb and Bran nodded and ran off to the building catching the attention of some rioters and a riot leader spoke "hey those are Ned Sark's sons cut off there heads and send it to him" Robb looked up in shock "how the fuck is Roose Bolton leading some rioters this entire thing was started because of him". Jon grabbed Robb and dragged him inside and slammed the metal sheet close.

Bran sat back against the counter of the store "oh god they are going to kill us what are we going to do". Jon sat next to Bran "it's going to be fine the metal is two inches thick and blocked by a steel door". Robb looked through the gun bag "alright the shotguns have 48 rounds 24 each and the pistol has 36 so if they do break in we can drive them back for awhile". All three sat on the floor and leaned against the counter and Jon sighed "guys if this is our last night I need to confess something" Robb shook his head "we are not going to die tonight". Jon looked unsure "well anyway I need to say this since Halloween I have been having sex with Sansa and Arya". Bran looked at Jon shocked and Robb looked disgusted "that is fucking incest those are your fucking sisters you have know them since they were born". Jon tried to reason "well technically I am adoptive and by blood it's not incest" Robb grabbed Jon on the verge of hitting him "Jon it doesn't matter they are your sisters you shouldn't be fucking your sisters" Robb let go and Jon looked ashamed "I know I didn't want to do it but they just kept coming back and I could not resist". Bran put his hand on Jon's shoulder "hey man don't worry when we get out me and Robb won't say a thing about it will we Robb" Robb shook his head "yeah sure but I hope that you will stay faithful to Dany" Jon nodded "thank you I will not cheat on her with my sisters anymore" Robb let out a little laugh "weirdest fucking sentence I have ever heard"

A hour had past and the pounding on the door continued. The pounding stopped and a voice yelled through "we got are saws now we will be in there in a few minuets". Bran looked scared "I don't want to die" Jon put a hand on his shoulder "we are not going to die as soon as they come in we shoot until we can't shoot anymore hopefully they run before we run out of ammo". Sparks began to fly as power saws cut through the metal and the boys aimed there guns at the door. Soon the metal was cut enough that men started to climb in only to be shot at by the Starks. The bodies of rioters began to pile up until the Starks ran out of ammo and the remaining twenty rioters entered the store. Roose smiled at the boys "so who should kill first Locke who do you think" Locke smirked "I think we kill the oldest ones and make the younger one watch then we kill him". Two men grabbed Jon and threw him over a table and he looked at his brothers "look away you don't need to see this" as Roose raised a machete a flurry of bullets entered the store knocking down all of the rioters.

A man walked into the building "looked like you three needed some help" Jon looked up surprised "uncle Benjen your here". Benjen smiled "yup got here this afternoon and was heading to your house but got caught up in all this". Roose pushed Locke's body off his and attempted to stab Benjen who then threw him to the ground in front of his nephews. Robb lifted him to his feet and stabbed him in the heart with Jon's bowie knife and whispered in his ear "my father sends his regards" Roose eyes closed and slumped to the ground. Jon lifted Bran to his feet and looked at Benjen "you got a ride outside" Benjen nodded "yup military issue truck".

The Starks made there way to Benjen's armored pickup truck that had a 50cal machine gun on the bed of the truck. Benjen looked at his nephews "alright I need one of you on the 50" Robb jumped in the bed "don't worry I got it" Jon and Bran got in the truck and Benjen drove off towards the Starks house. The riot had died down slightly but there were still plenty of fires and violence in the street and Robb was shooting off the 50 to ward off any rioters from the truck. Benjen looked at his two nephews in the truck "so I have heard that you have a girlfriend Jon" Jon nodded "yeah her name is Daenerys but everybody calls her Dany" Benjen smiled "I also hear that Bran had a threeway in Ned's bed I didn't believe it so Bran is that true or not". Bran gulped "it is true uncle Benjen" Benjen laughed "well that is very impressive".

The truck drove up to the driveway of the Stark house and was met by a rifle wielding Ned. Ned looked in shock "are you all ok" the boys nodded and Ned gave them a massive hug and turned to his brother "I take it that you helped them out" Benjen nodded "yeah that bitch Roose escaped justice tried to kill them almost did but I killed most of them then Robb killed Roose" Ned looked at his kids again "I am sorry that you had to take peoples lives tonight but you did what you had to do to survive I am proud" the brothers hugged there father again and all five men walked into the house happy that the night had ended for them.

 **Hey guys I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. This chapter was not supposed to be made but I watched the Purge a couple days ago and decided that it would be cool to do make a riot chapter. The next chapter will be during Christmas break and Bran will have to decided between Meera, Myrcella and Margaery normally I would choose Meera but I will leave it up to the viewers so the first one to three votes wins. Do to me not wanting to delay the story to much I will only wait to two o'clock tomorrow so review how you liked the chapter how I did and who Bran will choose as his girlfriend and if the no one wins Meera wins by my choosing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright the voting has spoken and Meera is the winner but I had to let Bran get a fourway with all three before he tells them. This chapter will take place during the first days of Christmas break it will feature Bran choosing his girlfriend Jon coming clean about his cheating ways with Dany who has a interesting answer to what he has to say and Robb introducing Talisa to Ned and Catelyn. I don't know if Gendry will return to the story he might but I really don't know. Also I would appreciate more reviews to the story because if I want to be a better writer I need people telling me how I am doing. Without further ado here is chapter seven.**

Bran looked down at his phone reading the last message of the group chat he was in. Margaery, Meera, and Myrcella were asking him to decide between the three and Bran asked them to come over to his house in a hour and he would have his decision, Bran thought about on one hand he had Meera a girl he had known for almost his entire life and was one of his dearest friends. On another hand he had Myrcella a girl he had met only four months ago but was one of the sweetest girls he had ever met. And on another hand he had Margaery a girl four years older than him who had sucked off the entire football team that included his brothers and Theon and had a threeway with him and Jon but was a very nice and caring girl who he didn't want to lose. Bran put his hands on his face and let out a breath "this is one of the hardest decisions I have ever had to make but I have to choose".

The three girls arrived at Bran's house and were let in by him. The girls sat down on the couch and Bran stood before them "alright girls I have thought long and hard about this and I have come to a decision". Margaery stood up "wait Bran before you decide we want to give you a present" Bran tilted his head confused "what do you mean". Myrcella gripped Bran by the arm "oh Bran we know that you can only choose one of us but all of us want you one last time". Bran's eyes widened "I don't know the last time we did that in this house I ended up grounded for half a year and Jojen bet the holy living hell out of me" Meera stood up "Bran we know what happened last time but this time we will be a lot safer" Bran looked into the eyes of the three girls offering themselves to him and gave his answer "alright girls let's head upstairs but not to my parents room".

Margaery pushed Bran onto his bed and the rest of the girls began to undress. Bran watched as the girls slide off there clothes and got in between his legs. Meera opened her mouth and took Bran's member down her throat while Margaery and Myrcella each began to suck on his balls. Bran let out a howl of pleasure as he felt the hot mouths around his genitals "oh god girls please keep going it feels so good". The girls purred with laughter around Bran and continued to suck Bran thrust upward choking Meera while Margaery and Myrcella began to lick his balls from underneath him. Bran whimpered in pleasure and pulled out "I have to cum" the girls gathered in front of Bran while he jerked his cock and eventually his cum sprayed all over the girls.

Bran was breathing heavy while the three girls bent over the bed waiting for him. Bran looked at the situation "uh this is a little complicated" Myrcella laughed "Bran just fuck us one at a time left to right right to left mix match it we don't care as long as your cock gets inside us". Bran settled on going left to right and put his hands on Margaery's hips and slammed into her pussy. Margaery let out a gasp and bucked her hips back getting more of Bran in her Bran gave powerful thrust groaning loudly as he slammed into her. Soon Bran couldn't handle the tightness of Margaery and let out a groan "I am going to fill you up Margaery" Bran true to his word unleashed his load deep inside of her making both of them moan loudly. Bran pulled out and went over to Myrcella and shoved himself inside of her pussy "wow Myrcella you seem tighter" Myrcella groaned "thank you Bran I try to please". Bran grasped her C cup breast making Myrcella moan even louder and she began to buck her hips back while Bran slammed into her. Bran took his hands away from her breast and gripped her shoulders helping him get further inside her. Bran yelled to the sky as he came deep inside of Myrcella while Myrcella fell on the bed breathing hard trying to recover from the fucking Bran just gave her. Bran came up to his final girl Meera he stroked her curly hair and slide himself inside of her groaning at her tightness. Meera groaned as Bran slammed into her and Bran turned on by her groans and moans sped up. Bran gasped as her walls tightened around his member and came deep inside Meera.

Bran fell back to the ground breathing heavily while the girls circled around him. Myrcella looked down at Bran "ok Bran we gave you a present now it is time to decide between one of us". Bran looked up at the three girls and said his decision "this was hard to decide but I choose Meera". Meera looked happy while Myrcella and Margaery looked disappointed but not angry. Myrcella looked at Bran "Bran I am sad that you didn't pick me but I hope that we can stay friends and if you and Meera ever need help in the bedroom I could be of assistance" Margaery smiled "yeah the same goes for me". The girls shared a group hug and Bran smiled but then looked scared as people entered the house. "Hey Bran are you home Robb wants us to meet his girlfriend" Catelyn said from downstairs Bran looked at the girls "you girls have to go I can't get caught again". The girls nodded but only managed to put on there bras and panties when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs and climbed out the window.

Bran dressed and walked downstairs to be greeted by the Robb, Talisa, Catelyn, and Ned. Bran sat down "where are the rest" Robb looked at him "Jon took them to the movies". Robb and Talisa stood next to each other and Robb spoke "alright mom, dad, Bran this is Talisa we have been dating since Halloween sorry that we didn't tell you earlier we just wanted to make sure that it was serious" Ned was about respond when he heard a thump outside and looked to see the half naked Meera, Myrcella, and Margaery running across the lawn to there homes. Ned turned to Bran who was trying to walk away "Bran would you please explain why there is three half naked girls running across the lawn" Bran explained the whole story and Robb started to laugh "I can see Theon hugging you now" Catelyn glared at him "Robb this is not a funny thing Bran should not be having sex with one girl let alone three". Bran hung his head as his parents lectured him for a hour in the end Ned ended saying "Bran we are not grounding you this time only because it didn't help last time it probably won't work this time" Bran looked up "so what are you going to do" Ned sighed "nothing we are going to let you handle it yourself you choosing one girl and making the other two hate you is punishment enough". Bran sighed and walked up the stairs smirking knowing that both Myrcella and Margaery both still like him.

Jon lead Dany to his room to talk to her about cheating on her. Dany sat on the bed and looked up at Jon worried "why did you ask me here Jon" Jon sighed "Dany on Halloween night I cheated on you with two girls" Jon left out Margaery not wanting to make it any worse. Tears began to stream down Dany's face "who were they" Jon took a deep breath "my sisters Sansa and Arya" Dany slapped Jon across the face "you had sex with your own sisters you disgusting pervert". Jon rubbed his face "I am sorry Dany I didn't want this but it just kept happening" Dany suddenly started to smile "well Jon I guess I can't blame you we haven't been having sex a lot lately and I know a man has needs at your age so I guess I forgive you". Jon looked stunned "really Dany you are going to give me a second chance" Dany nodded "yes but only if you call your sisters in and we all have a little fun".

Sansa and Arya walked into Jon's room to see Jon and Dany sitting on the bed. Sansa looked at them confused "why did you call us here" Dany smiled "well Jon told me all about your Halloween night and I thought that the four of us could have a little fun". Arya stared at Dany shocked "you want us all to have sex with Jon together" Dany shook her head "that is for another time for right now I just want to give him a tri blowjob if you ok with that". The Starks sisters nodded and crawled up to Jon were Dany joined them and began to take off his pants. Jon kicked off his pants and the girls began there oral assault with Arya taking his member in her mouth and Sansa and Dany licking at the sides. Jon groaned at the feeling and stroked each one of the girls hair making them moan and vibrate his member. Jon grabbed Arya's head and pressed it down while he began to thrust into her throat knocking Sansa and Dany off. Dany and Sansa went under Jon and began to lap at his balls causing Jon to howl at the ceiling. The feeling of a tight throat around his member and wet tongues at his balls were to much and Jon came down Arya's throat groaning as he slowly pulled out of Arya's mouth and he looked down at the three girls as they began to lick at his member "wow you three are amazing I love you three so much". Dany to a break from licking and looked up at Jon "I love you to baby" Dany went back to licking and Sansa looked up "yeah Jon I will always love you" Sansa went back down and Arya looked up and smiled "oh Jon we will always love you now enjoy". Jon leaned back and enjoyed as he felt three tongues lapping at his member and thought to himself "wow how could I be so lucky".

Robb sat at the dinner table looking at Jon "hey Jon you hear what Bran did" Jon looked confused "what did he do this time". Robb smiled "we had his way with three girls this afternoon". Jon laughed and patted the incoming Bran on the back "wow Bran three girls at once you must be hungry" Bran glared at Jon before it became a weak smile "yeah and thirsty". Robb and Jon bursted out laughing and Sansa slapped the backs of there heads "how can you two congratulate him he had sex with three girls at the same time then chose one of them to be his girlfriend". Bran looked into Sansa's eyes "I know what I have done the past few months hasn't been exactly the best things I could have done but I really do like Meera and I think that we can have a good relationship". Sansa smiled and rubbed Bran's head "alright Bran I guess that you are still a good kid and we all really like Meera so don't mess it up" Bran smiled "I will treat her with love and kindness".

 **Alright I hope that enjoyed the chapter sorry for it being a little shorter. Next chapter will take place the first day back to school after break and there will be a shooting now I don't want anybody to go shoot up anything after next chapter. If you have a person you would like to be the shooter because I do not know who it will be right now. So remember click the favorite and follow buttons and send in a review to tell me how I am doing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright I hope that you have been enjoying this story. This chapter will take place the first day back to school and it will have a school shooting. I do not want anybody who reads this to go shoot something up. There will be six shooters lead by Viserys and five mobsters of the Targaryen crime family. I have decided to bring Gendry back for this chapter. Also to all guest reviewers please get a account because I am getting your reviews two days late. Alright I hope you enjoy this chapter and here is chapter eight.**

Jon moved around in his trying to get comfortable when he hit a warm body next to him. Jon jumped back in his bed "Arya what are you doing in here" Arya still half asleep slide back into him "are heat went out last night and you and Robb have a portable heater so all the kids are in here". Jon looked over the room to see Sansa in bed with Robb and Bran and Rickon on a air mattress in the middle of the room "ok well we have to get up anyway". Arya groaned "do we have to go back to school already" Jon messed up her hair and climbed over her "yes dear sister now get up". Arya groggily got up and flopped on the air mattress sending her youngest brothers onto the ground Bran woke with a start "what the hell Arya you could have just poked us or something". Arya still had her eyes closed and put a finger to his lips "it's ok Bran I am just tired". Bran got up and shook Robb and Sansa awake "hey guys time to go to school" Robb jumped a little when he realized Sansa was in his bed "Sansa what are you doing". Sansa sighed "Arya already explained it to Jon but to put it short you two had heat we did not".

The Stark kids showered, brushed there teeth, dressed, eat breakfast, said goodbye to there parents, and piled into Robb's now repaired truck. Jon turned to his siblings in the back "so how are you feeling about going back to school" Arya looked up tiredly "sleepy very sleepy" Bran turned to Jon "well would be better but Meera and Jojen did the polar bear challenge on New Year's and now they have the flu Margaery is coming home tonight from Aspen and Myrcella is in the Bay Area until tomorrow". Sansa turned to Bran " I thought Margaery and Myrcella hated you for choosing Meera" Bran looked slightly uncomfortable "yeah that was just a trick so wouldn't get in trouble". Robb began to laugh and high fived Bran "way to go man choose one and get all three and Sansa please don't hit me". Sansa lifted her hand but lowered it after Robb asked "fine but the next time you say something like that I am going to leave my handprint on you face".

The truck parked and the Starks made there way to the courtyard of the school. Dany ran over to the group and was picked up by Jon in a hug "it's good to see you Starks again it's been a week" Jon let her down to the ground "yeah it is great to see you to baby" Robb walked by them "we get it it's great to see everybody again but let's get to the cafeteria it is like 36 degrees out here". The kids walked into the heated cafeteria where most of the kids were Bran took off his gloves "Dany how are you only wearing a t-shirt and jeans when it is this cold out". Dany smiled "in my family we have warm blood it's hard for us to get cold" Bran looked her up and down again "well you are lucky with this weather".

Six men in black suits red ties and black fedoras walked onto the campus armed with machine guns, shotguns, pistols, and knives. The six men aimed there guns at a group of ten students and opened fire killing them all in seconds. One of the men looked the leader "who is the target boss" Viserys smiled "kill everyone just leave my sister to me".

The Starks ran outside to see a group of men shooting down students who were trying to escape. Jon turned to Dany and his siblings "they have blocked our only escape route so we are going to have to go down to the football field and go through the swamp and up into the parking lot" the Starks kids nodded in agreement but Dany spoke out "Jon there is another way we can fight them kill them before they everybody". Jon looked at her like she was crazy "Dany they have a lot of guns and we have our hands" Dany sighed "no we have a cache of weapons hidden a foot under the big tree next to the gym". All the Starks looked at her strangely and Robb spoke "how do you know about that there are weapons under that tree" Dany sighed again "my father planted them there in case of a situation like this and now we need them because the men attacking here are my brother and what is left of the Targaryen crime family". Dany looked at all of the Starks faces "you knew the entire time what my family did to yours but you loved me all the same" Jon smiled at her "yes we knew but we also knew you were just a little girl when your family were killed off and you didn't have anything to do with the murders". Dany hugged Jon tightly "alright let's go kill all of these thugs before they kill more of our friends".

Robb took the last shovel of dirt and threw down the shovel and he and Jon dragged a wooden crate out and opened it up. All the kids picked up a weapon Robb with a shotgun Jon with a machine gun Bran with a rifle Dany with duel pistols Arya with a pistol and a dozen throwing knives and Sansa with a pistol. Jon looked at everyone "alright we are going to kill all six of these bitches". Dany and the Starks made there way towards the gunfire.

Jon ran to a pillar and aimed his machine gun at one of the thugs when a loud explosion rang threw out the school. Bran looked up at the school bell tower and looked at his siblings "guys the bell tower is gone". Dany looked nervous "oh god they are going to destroy the entire school" Robb looked at her "how could they do that". Dany looked at the worried Stark kids "well back when my brother Rhaegar was in school my father thought that rival mobsters would kill him so he planted bombs all over the school". The Starks sighed and Sansa began to look nervous "oh god they are going to kill everybody".

As the group began to run to the small courtyard where gunshot could be heard when Robb stopped "Talisa over here". Talisa ran from her hiding spot and into Robb's arms "thank god I was so scared" Robb stroked her hair "it's ok we are going to end this". Bran looked at them "okay guys we need to get out of the" Bran was cut off as a mobster shot him in the back from the entrance of the library. Jon turned around and shot the mobster twenty times with is gun and the mobster fell to the ground. Everybody ran to the now unconscious Bran Robb grabbed Talisa "your training in medicine can you help him" Talisa nodded "I will try just get me to a safe location". Jon and Robb carried Bran to the library and laid him down on a table and Robb looked up at Sansa "alright Sansa you guard Bran and Talisa while the rest of us end this". Sansa nodded frantically "I will keep them safe don't worry".

The remaining four exited the library and ran towards the small courtyard. They saw a gunman shoot the throat of a freshman then slash the throat of a junior. Robb raised his shotgun and fired sending multiple pellets into the mans back, neck, and head. A boy jumped in front of Arya as another gunmen shot at them causing the boy to slump to the ground as Robb, Jon, and Dany shot the gunmen several times. Arya turned the boy over and gasped in shock "Gendry you saved me" Gendry looked up weakly "yeah your welcome" Arya began to tear up as she looked at the hole in his chest "your going to be ok we can get you to the doctors". Gendry shook his head "you know that I am done for but please just end my suffering you won't be in debt to me if you do please it's my wish". Arya began to cry as she raised her pistol to Gendry's head and he whispered "I love you" as she pulled the trigger. Arya closed Gendry's eyes and walked over to the other three "let's fucking end this".

A explosion from the gym caused the four to look at the collapsing gym in horror. Dany looked at the Starks "alright we have killed three of the gunmen and Viserys will have the other two with him most likely in the south parking lot that leads to a gully where most the kids are heading". The four headed off to the south parking lot hearing the sounds of kids screams and gunfire. Robb and Jon looked through binoculars to see Viserys and his two thugs mowing down running kids. Jon turned to Arya and Dany "we have to help them now there is still hundreds of students down there". Dany and Arya loaded there weapons and the four made there way down to the parking lot Dany looked at her brother and called to him "hey Viserys I'm here" Dany raised her pistol and fired. One of the gunmen jumped in front taking the bullet for him dying in the process. Viserys and the one remaining gunmen began to shoot at them causing them to take cover. Arya put a hand to her left shoulder and looked at the at the blood on her hand "hey guys I think I got shot" Robb and Jon ran over to her as Dany returned fire on the gunmen. Robb ran his hand through her hair "don't worry it is only a flesh wound" Arya smiled "yeah now you and Jon go kill those motherfuckers while me and Dany cover you" Jon looked at Robb "let's do it".

Jon and Robb ran around the building they were hiding behind and began to flank the gunmen while Dany and Arya shot at the gunmen. Jon turned around a corner to see hundreds of students running into the gully and Viserys and his gunmen shooing back at Arya and Dany. Jon turned back to Robb "ok they are distracted but we have to be carful there are a lot of kids running around" Robb nodded and the brothers turned around the corner and made there way toward Viserys. Robb shot his shotgun at the two gunmen hitting the last thug in the leg as a knife went into the side of his neck Robb smirked and thanked Arya in his head. The brothers made there way towards Viserys who ran out of the view of Dany and Arya and began to shoot at Jon and Robb. Jon sent a hail of bullets towards Viserys before running out of ammo. Jon threw is gun down and pulled out a knife "ok Robb you cover me while I end this". Jon ran towards Viserys and tackled him as he rose to fire again. Viserys knocked the knife away and punched Jon in the face. Jon jumped to his feet as did Viserys and the two ran at each other. Viserys pulled out a knife and stabbed Jon in the heart "nice try kid but you can't kill me". Jon slumped to the ground and watched as Robb jumped on top of Viserys and put him in a full nelson as Jon reached for the dropped pistol. Jon grabbed the pistol and aimed it at Viserys but noticed that he would hit Robb to. Robb yelled at him "do it just fucking do it" Jon pulled the trigger knocking both Viserys to the ground. Viserys was limp but Robb was breathing Jon looked up at the sky as Dany reached him "oh god Jon you are going to be ok don't worry" Jon smiled lightly and closed his eyes.

Ned, Catelyn, Sansa, Dany, Rickon. and Talisa waited for the doctor to tell them what had happened. The doctor returned "alright your daughter Arya is healing just fine she is awake and she can go home tonight". All of them sighed with relief and the doctor continued "your son Robb is going to live he is very lucky the bullet missed aorta by a millimeter he is going to have to stay for awhile so we can monitor his condition" they all sighed with relief again and doctor again continued with a sorrow face "you son Bran wasn't as lucky the bullet hit him in his spinal cord and he will never walk again" Catelyn fell to the ground and tears began to fall from her eyes as did Sansa and Ned looked up at the doctor "what about Jon how is he" the doctor took a deep breath "it was a miracle he made it to the operating table but the knife punctured his heart he died on the table" Ned fell back into a chair a tear fell from his face Dany broke down and tears fell from her red face while Talisa hugged Rickon covering him from the sight. A nurse ran from a hallway "doctor it's the Stark boy he has a heartbeat and is breathing on his own" the doctor ran off to the room leaving a confused and sadden Stark family and friends.

Ned and Catelyn entered Jon's room and the doctor looked at them "this is the most surprising thing that has happened to me in twenty years of medical profession your son's heart had been punctured and he was dead for ten minuets and now he is breathing on his own his heart is beating with any sign injury and his brain waves are normal whoever is watching over your family wants him alive" Catelyn hugged Ned tightly and looked at the doctor "can you put the three boys in the same room I think it would help them" the doctor nodded "yes we will move them into Bran's room it will fit three".

Ned and Catelyn walked into Bran's room and looked at him with tears growing in there eyes. The doctor looked at them "he will have a hard rode ahead of him but he is a fighter". Bran slowly woke and looked at his parents "mom, dad what's going on" Catelyn hugged him "Bran we have some bad news the bullet that hit you paralyzed from the waist down". Bran looked at her confused "what do you mean I can move my legs" Bran lifted his right leg in the air shocking everyone. The doctor took Ned and Catelyn out of the room "alright there is a guardian looking over your family because there was a hole in that boy's spine he should never had been able to lift his leg". Catelyn cried happily into Ned's chest "all our kids are going to live and walk thank you god".

Jon woke to the darkness of his room and looked to the bed next to him to see the dim light of Bran reading a book "Bran what the hell happened". Bran turned towards him "well Robb is going to be fine the bullet missed his aorta and he is in the bed next to you" Jon turned to see the sleeping Robb and smiled. Bran continued "and for me the bullet that hit me went into my spine the doctors said it should have left me paralyzed but I have full use of my legs" Jon looked at him surprised "wow you are lucky man". Bran laughed "now my brother you are the luckiest of them all when you got stabbed it ended up killing you for ten minuets everyone thought you were dead but then you came back your heart working fine even with a hole with it I guess we can call you the man that returned from the dead". Jon looked at Bran shocked "I died I really died" Bran looked at him "but now you are back" Jon smiled "and now I am back the man that returned from the dead". Robb woke from his sleep and turned to his brother "what the fuck happened". Jon and Bran smiled and began to tell the story Robb.

 **Alright I hope you liked the chapter. I hope that you are ok with me having Bran be able to walk because I hated it when he was paralyzed in the show and I didn't want it to happen here. Sorry about Gendry also but I did give him a hero's death. Alright next chapter will skip to Valentines day and as you can suspect it will have sex in it. Again any guest that is review please get a account because I am getting your reviews two days late. Ok hit those favorite and follow buttons and tell me what you think of the story by sending in a review. Ok until next time I hope you like the story and I will try to update within the next three days.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright I hope that you are enjoying the story. I have been thinking and this story will 14 chapters this one a two part spring break a dream another disaster chapter that I want you to decide whether it be a hurricane a tornado another riot or whatever just cannot be another school shooting and the graduation chapter. I will make a collage sequel to this but will make a new story in between it that will have Jon be king beyond the wall entering the War of the Five Kings. Alright here is the Valentine's chapter.**

Bran woke to someone shaking him awake. He looked up "Jon it is seven o'clock on Sunday why are you waking me up so early". Jon looked down at him "mom wants to talk to us about our dates today". Bran groaned "oh this is going to be great" Jon laughed "you sure your fine" Bran smiled "yeah I'm fan fucking tastic". They walked down stairs and sat down on the couch next to Robb Catelyn walked up to them and threw them each a box. Bran looked at the box and looked at his mother confused "condoms why are you giving us these". Catelyn sighed "as much as I don't like the fact that my three oldest sons are having sex including my 14 year old I know I can't stop you doing it so might as well make sure your safe". Jon and Robb looked at each other thinking about what to say but Bran smiled "thanks mom since my birthday Meera as been going at me like crazy". Catelyn glared at him while Jon and Robb let out small laughs Catelyn looked at them then back to Bran "I do not want to hear about what you and Meera have been doing". Bran looked up at Catelyn "what about what me and Myrcella have been doing". Catelyn took a deep breath "ok all three of you how many girls of you gotten to third base or further with". Bran started "just Meera, Myrcella, and Margaery" Jon went next "uh just Dany, Ygritte, and Margaery" Robb went last "only Talisa" he waited a few moments "and Margaery". Catelyn sat down "all three of you had sex with Margaery" Robb spoke up "I only got to third base". Catelyn looked at Jon and Bran "and you two" Jon sighed "well at first it was just a one time thing when she blew the entire football team and then during Halloween me and Bran had a threeway with her". Catelyn looked at her sons and fainted at the new found knowledge.

Jon and Robb lifted her to her chair and Catelyn slowly woke. She groaned "my kids only want sex" Bran shook his head "mom we don't only want sex that is only a small part of what we want". Catelyn looked at her three oldest sons "just promise me one thing don't make me a grandmother anytime soon". The boys laughed and Robb spoke "don't worry mom I don't think any of us plan on it".

Jon walked back to his room to be met by Arya. Arya looked at him "hey Jon I need to talk to you" Jon sat down next to her "alright what is it". Arya sighed "well since the shooting have you been reliving it in your dreams". Jon stroked Arya's hair "I dream about it I think of how I died and somehow came back and then I think it's over and I am alive and nobody can hurt me". Arya hugged Jon "thanks Jon I just couldn't stop thinking about it but you made me realize I shouldn't be scared". Arya walked out of the room and Jon looked down at a text message from Dany " _hey baby you ready for Valentines Day tomorrow I hope you are because I have a surprise for you_ ". Jon smiled and pulled out his present to her a necklace with a three headed dragon on it "oh Dany is going to love this".

Jon woke up early Valentines Day and woke up Robb and Bran. Jon brought Bran into his and Robb's room "ok you two we have to be careful today because mom will most likely kill us if she finds out we had sex with are girlfriends". Bran looked at him strangely "but she gave us condoms I thought she was okay with it" Robb laughed "Bran that is a test if she finds out your done for". Bran hung his head "doesn't matter anyway Meera is out of town Myrcella is grounded and Margaery has the flu". Jon patted him on the back "sorry that you can't do any of your girls" Bran glared at him "am I taking this from a guy that has sex with his sisters". Jon laughed lightly "I would normally would have been mad but Arya told me a little secret" Bran had a look of horror on his face "she did say what I asked her to do did she" Jon smiled "oh yes she did". Robb looked at both of them "what exactly did Arya say" Jon smiled some more "well a couple days ago I was talking to Arya and she told me that Bran wanted her to uh how to I put this go to third base on him". Robb looked at Bran disgusted "you asked your own sister that" Bran looked at Robb surprised "your fine with Jon doing it but when I ask it's a bad thing". Robb nodded "yes and I am not fine with Jon doing it this whole thing disgusts me I don't want my brothers fucking my sisters". Bran hung his head "I know it was wrong to ask but with the others not available I thought I could ask and Arya showed me the error of my ways". Robb looked at Bran and realized something "so that is how you got the black eye I knew you didn't fall off your bike". Bran looked at his brother "yes my sister punched me in the face and then she gave me a hug and told me that maybe someday just not that day". Robb again looked disgusted "ok I won't say anything but if you do do it please don't mention it around me".

Jon pulled up to Dany's house and looked at it in awe it was a four story mansion shaped liked a medieval castle and a large gate in front with a passcode. Jon looked down at his phone and typed in the code Dany gave him and drove in. Jon walked through the front door and was met by Dany sitting on a couch watching T.V. Dany looked at him and jumped up and leaped into his arms "Jon it's great to see you happy Valentines Day". Jon gave her a quick kiss and handed her a box "here this is my present". Dany opened the box pulled out the dragon necklace and looked at it "this prefect Jon I love how you got the eyes to be red". Jon smiled "yeah those are rubies I know those are your favorite" Dany kissed Jon and left the room to get her present". Dany came back with a large box that was shaking "alright here you go" Dany handed over the box and Jon opened it up. A white wolf pup jumped out and cover Jon in licks Jon pushed him off and began to pet him "I think I will call you Ghost".

Ghost soon tired himself out and curled into a ball on the floor and fell asleep. Dany brought Jon upstairs to her bedroom "so Jon time for your second gift". Dany lifted the shirt she was wear off and took of her blue jeans leaving her only in her red bra and matching thong. Dany smiled as Jon eyed her body "so you just going to look or are going to do something". Jon stripped off his clothes and practically ripped off Dany's and Dany got on her knees and eyed his member. Dany slowly slide her mouth over the member making Jon moan as she took him down her throat. Jon grabbed the back of her head and began to press down as her thrusted forward causing her to choke slightly but eventually began to get use to it. Dany began to flick her tongue around the member in her mouth and Jon let out a sound in between a d moan and a groan and pulled out. Jon aimed his member at Dany's face and began to jerk it after a few strokes he sprayed cum all over Dany's face. Dany wrinkled her face and glared a Jon "you got some in my nose" Jon looked down at her "sorry don't completely control where it goes".

Jon threw Dany belly first on the her bed and positioned himself behind her. Jon position his member at her entrance and placed his hands on her shoulders and slammed into her causing Dany to yell out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Jon smiled and began to push himself further and further into Dany causing her yell more in pleasure than in pain this time. Jon gave one last power thrust and pulled out and Dany flipped over and waited for her reward. Jon gave his member a few jerks and he covered Dany's breast and belly with his cum. Dany rubbed her hand over her body gathering all the cum she could and licking it off her fingers "so Jon enjoy your Valentine's Day" Jon smiled "oh yes I loved it Dany and I love you".

A few weeks passed since Valentine's Day and the Starks were having a barbeque at there house and the kids invited Dany Talisa and Margaery mainly because Meera and Myrcella were out of town. Everyone sat down and began to eat there burgers and fries and Catelyn looked at Margaery "so Margaery I thought you didn't like Bran". Margaery smiled "no I am ok with Bran with sleeping with me and Meera and Myrcella and he even told me he got Arya to blow him". Everyone at the table grew silent and Margaery spoke again "I thought you were ok with it since Jon has been fucking both Sansa and Arya since he had a threeway with them during Halloween". Jon, Bran, Arya, and Sansa dropped there silverware at the same time making a loud metal clang ring throughout the room. Catelyn looked at the for children in complete shock "please tell me she is lying" Jon took a deep breath "no she is telling the truth I have been having sex with Arya and Sansa since Halloween". Catelyn stood up "everyone who didn't know about this go upstairs" Catelyn looked in shock as only Talisa and Rickon headed upstairs. Catelyn looked at Robb "you knew" Robb nodded "I did I was disgusted by it but I kept it a secret non the less". Ned stood to talk for the first time "Jon Bran it disgusts me that you would have sexual relations with your sisters and Jon you have been doing it for months". Jon looked up at Ned "I didn't want to continue it but it felt so good and then it just became a regular thing plus for me it is not incest I'm adopted". Ned scowled down at Jon "do you think that matters you Sansa and Arya are siblings by blood or not they are you sisters" Jon drooped his head "I know I just couldn't help myself they are so beautiful and I felt so bad about it but I just couldn't help it". Ned turned to Bran "and now for the ladies man were you not satisfied with Meera Myrcella and Margaery so you needed your sisters" Bran looked up "just sister I never touched Sansa and me and Arya only got to third base". Ned let out laugh that made the kids scared "you think that makes a difference you got oral sex from your sister" Sansa stood up "this is my fault I should have never blown Jon back in August if I had never done that all of this would never happened" Ned turned to her "this started back when school started" Sansa nodded "yes I wanted to go to a party Jon heard me and I bought his silence but we all went to the party it was the one that you and Howland broke up" Ned took a step back "you were there how did you hide". Robb spoke from across the table "Myrcella hide Bran under her bed while me, Jon, and Sansa hid in the closet".

Ned sighed "Arya explain your side of the story" Arya looked around the table and began "well it started for me at the Halloween party so boy was being rude to me and Gendry helped me out and we ended up having sex but Jon entered the room after we finished and tried to beat up Gendry but I stopped him then like Sansa I bought his silence with oral sex and then after I finished Sansa walked in and one thing lead to another and we had a threeway me and Sansa fell asleep until the cops busted down the door and Jon disappeared". Margaery smiled "I know where he went him and Bran hid in my room and then when the cops left they took me at each end and made me sore for awhile" Catelyn growled "I have heard stories about you but I didn't want to believe it but I guess you blowing off the football team and having sex with three of my sons". Margaery smiled "oh yes I am a slut and am not ashamed of it and I did not hear any of you sons complain when I was with them and maybe I might go so Rickon sometime". Catelyn stood up in a rage "get out you slut get the fuck out and the rest of you get upstairs so me and Ned can discuss your punishment".

Bran looked around the bedroom at Dany and his siblings "so we really fucked up didn't we" Sansa laughed lightly "yeah we did but was it worth it to everyone because I don't regret a thing". All the kids nodded except for Robb "it wasn't for me I never had sex with either of you but I am still going to get in trouble" Arya smiled "well Robb of you ever do want some just ask I won't mind I like helping my brothers".

The kids came back downstairs to there parents and Ned looked at them "alright me and your mother have discussed this matter and we have decided on a punishment Robb you are only grounded for two weeks and we are not taking anything away because you never committed incest but you did know about it as for the girls you are grounded for four months and no electronics for the first two months and finally Jon and Bran you two are grounded for six months for committing incest and having sex with several girls and also no electronics for the first five months besides for the spring break trip". The kids groaned but accepted the punishment and Ned smiled "good now we can go back to being a big happy family".

 **Wow I am really sorry for being gone so long but first I got sick then school started up so I might a little late on new chapters but I will try so as always hit the favorite and follow buttons and send a review by telling me by how I am doing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright hope you are enjoying the story and please review and click the favorite and follow buttons. Ok this will be the final disaster which will be a F5 tornado and category 5 hurricane. Also Melisandre will be introduced she is 24. The chapter will go through two days the first being a confrontation with Margaery and the second being the tornado itself alright here we go.**

Rickon was walking down the sidewalk towards his house from school. Since the middle school was only mile away Ned and Catelyn allowed Rickon to walk home by himself. Rickon was half way home when a car pulled up to him and a voice said to him "hey Rickon you want a ride home". Rickon turned to the person slightly scared "I am not allowed to talk to strangers". The voiced giggled "Rickon it's me Margaery" Rickon sighed in relief "oh I didn't know it was you but sure I will take a ride".

Rickon got in the car and buckled up and Margaery began to drive. Rickon turned to Margaery "thanks Margaery this was very nice of you" Margaery smiled and pulled the car over "yeah I am going to want something in return". Margaery placed her hand on Rickon's crotch and smiled some more "I have been with your three brothers and you are the last one". Rickon stared at Margaery wide eyed "you did this with Robb, Jon, and Bran how did they like it" Margaery slipped her hand into Rickon's jeans and began to stroke his member "they loved it Jon and Bran came back for more but Robb I never knew why he didn't". Rickon curled his toes in pleasure as Margaery began to pick up the speed and pulled his jeans down to his knees and Margaery brought her head down and began to suck. Rickon grabbed two handfuls of Margaery's hair and moaned as Margaery swiveled her tongue around his member "oh god Margaery this feels so good". Margaery said something in response but it was muffled by Rickon's member. Rickon being so young and inexperienced came quickly into Margaery's throat Margaery swallowed happily and leaned back into her seat and was about to drive away when she saw the rest of the Stark kids looking at her through there truck. Margaery muttered to herself "I am so fucking dead".

Sansa ripped open Margaery's car door and pulled Margaery out "you blew Rickon what three of my brothers weren't enough you needed all four". Margaery shrugged "what can I say I am a slut and you Starks are real cute I think you can agree with that" Sansa began to grow as red as her hair "if you didn't open your mouth we wouldn't be in trouble". Margaery laughed "strange I could say the same thing to you" Sansa yanked Margaery down to the ground by her hair and began to claw at her face. The two began to roll on the ground pulling each other's hair and clawing at each other's faces. Jon began to run towards them to break up the fight but Theon who had been traveling to the Stark house grabbed Jon and brought him back "Jon what the hell are you doing you never ever break up a catfight". Jon broke Theon's hold and continued to watch the fight. Sansa grabbed Margaery's head and smashed into some mud and Margaery reached up and pulled Sansa down with her and the two began wrestle in the mud. Theon pulled out his phone and quickly began to record while Robb dragged Rickon to the truck and told him to wait for the fight to end. Sansa pulled up Margaery punched her repeatedly in the face before Sansa gave Margaery a headbutt that knocked Margaery out.

A police car pulled up next to the scene and to the kids horror it was there father. Ned rushed over to Sansa "are you ok sweetie" Sansa nodded "yeah only a few cuts and bruises". Ned went over to Margaery and she began to regain consciences "Mr. Stark what are you doing here" Ned looked down at the mud and blood covered girl "I got a call of two people fighting and now I am here". Ned lifted Margaery to her feet and brought all the kids together "alright will someone tell me why Sansa and Margaery were beating the hell out of each other". Rickon looked up at Ned with a fearful look on his face "it's my fault I let Margaery give me a blowjob and the others saw us and then you can guess what happened". Ned looked at Rickon then back at Margaery "you gave my eleven year old son oral sex" Margaery nodded fearfully "yes I did am I going to jail". Ned shook his head "no but I want you nowhere near my family or I will take to jail myself". Margaery nodded and got in her car and drove off. Ned looked at his kids and Theon "so all five of you boys have done something sexual with Margaery" the boys nodded and Theon smiled "oh yeah she was so good I think we can all agree with that" The boys began laugh and agree with Theon's words when Sansa reared back and slapped all five of them with one mighty slap. Sansa looked down at her brothers and Theon "you guys disgust me sometimes" Theon looked up at Sansa "well you know me all about sex and Margaery was the best BJ I ever had". Arya began to laugh as Sansa slapped Theon very hard "oh Sansa I think you are hurting him". Theon leaned up and spit up some blood "man Sansa you are getting better at slapping".

Bran woke up early Saturday morning to a hard gust of wind against the house and the downpour of rain. Bran stood from his bed and stretched out his body and walked out his door to the hallway. Bran bumped into Sansa "hey San you feeling better after the fight" Sansa nodded "yeah just a little sore" Bran smiled "I'd expect so it was a pretty good fight you already have fifty thousand views on YouTube. Sansa looked at her little brother in shock "what do you mean on YouTube" Bran pulled out his phone he had stole back from his parents hiding place and showed Sansa the video of her fight. Sansa let out a growl "Bran where is Theon" "uh I think he is still sleeping in Robb and Jon's room" Sansa growled again "thank you I am going to go make Theon cry like a little bitch" Sansa walked down the hallway and heard Bran call to her "this is why I try to stay on you good side". Sansa pulled open the door and awoke the three boys in the room. Robb leaned up from his bed "Sansa what are you doing" Sansa didn't respond and grabbed Theon on the floor "please Sansa don't hit me again" "you had to have known this would happen once I found out about the video". Theon began to speak when Sansa slapped him hard enough to make the side of his head hit the wooden floor next to him. Sansa got off the pain groaning Theon and looked at her two brothers "mom wanted me to tell you breakfast will be done in ten minuets she made bacon scrambled eggs and hash browns". Theon spoke groggily from under Sansa "I love your mother's eggs". Jon and Robb picked up Theon and Robb spoke to him "Theon I think you hit you head a little to hard" Theon looked at Robb strangely "why you say that" Robb sighed "your allergenic to eggs".

As the storm picked up outside the Stark family sat around the T.V. watching a movie along with Theon and Dany. Jon nudged Bran "hey you know where are phones are right" Bran nodded "yeah they keep them on the real tall bookshelf in there room". Jon handed Bran a five "go get mine would ya". Bran smiled and headed upstairs and headed into his parents room and climbed up the bookshelf and grabbed the basket that held the phones. Bran grabbed Jon's phone and turned it on to make sure it still had power and saw a text from Dany from about a hour ago. Bran knowing Jon didn't have a password on his phone opened it up and looked at the picture. Bran gasped and dropped the phone and muttered to himself "wow Dany has a great body".

The Starks were finishing up the movie they were watching when Ned got a call. After Ned got off the phone he looked at his kids "ok Jon can you take Bran and Sansa down to are storage unit and get are generators and Robb can you take Arya and get are gun supply at are other storage unit" Robb looked at him strangely "we have a lot of guns here why do we need the other three dozen". Ned sighed "there are Tornado and Hurricane warnings in affect and in case of looters we need the most guns as possible and the generators in case of the power going out". Catelyn looked at Ned "why do you have to send the kids away" "because sending out two groups will get the job done quicker" Catelyn growled and gave her children a hug before watching them got get dressed in warmer clothes and walk out the door into the great storm.

Jon drove down a partially flooded street that lead to there storage unit. Bran looked over at his brother and sister and realized he still had Jon and Sansa's phones and remembered what he saw "uh hey Jon Sansa I forgot to give you your phones". Jon pulled the truck over when the rain got to heavy to see out the windshield and he grabbed his phone from Bran and began to look through it "uh Bran why are there no updates from before you got my phone". Bran looked uncomfortable "uh I don't know" Jon flipped through his text and saw the photo of Dany standing naked in front of a mirror and saw that it was read around the time he asked Bran to get his phone. Jon glared at Bran "so Bran you sure you didn't look through my phone and see something you shouldn't have" Bran not able to hold it in anymore confessed "I'm sorry I looked through phone and I saw the photo Dany sent you I'm sorry". Jon jumped across Sansa trying to get to Bran and Bran was cowering in the corner of the seat and Sansa finally pushed Jon off "ok you two I know how to help you two". Bran spoke from his corner "how Jon looks like he wants to kill me" Sansa smiled "well how does a girl help boys get out of a bad mood" she waited for a moment for one of her brothers to answer but when they didn't she finished the sentence "you blow them". Jon and Bran looked at each other and Jon's madness towards Bran disappeared and he smiled "alright Sansa but you blow me first". Sansa smiled "alright let's do this". Bran frowned "uh Sansa can I at least feel you up while you blow Jon" Sansa giggled a little "I guess go at it". Bran jumped a little and began to feel Sansa up while Sansa bent over Jon and began to gently suck on his member. Jon let out a moan and pushed Sansa's head down and Bran slide his hands up her shirt and began to fondle her breast. Sansa let out a squeak of surprise s Bran squeezed her breast and she began to swirl her tongue around Jon's member causing him to howl in pleasure. So Jon couldn't take anyone and shoved Sansa's head down and came down her throat. Sansa happily swallowed and continued to stroke Jon as she turned to her younger brother "your turn Bran". Bran took out his member and Sansa hovered her head over the member breathing hot breath on it making him twitch "please Sansa stop teasing me". Sansa smiled and drove her head down swallowing his entire member causing Bran to jerk upwards in pleasure. Jon looked over and smiled as his siblings shared there love "hey you think we can do this more often" Bran smiled "yeah Sansa can we please" Sansa stopped her sucking and stroking and looked at her brothers "I guess but you two better stay on my good side". Bran smiled and pushed his member at Sansa's face trying to make suck again. Sansa kissed the tip and took his member back into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down and she grasped Jon' s member and began to jerk it fast. Bran let out a loud moan "uh Sansa I am going to cum" Jon spoke up "yeah me to" at the same moment Sansa felt her mouth flood with cum and a warmness spread over her left hand. Sansa swallowed and sat upright licking her hand "wow you two are good brothers".

Robb looked through the windshield and saw massive funnel clouds in the distance and the rain and wind began to grow heavier. Arya laid her head and Robb's lap and Robb looked down at her "what are you doing" Arya pressed her head deeper into his lap and closer to his crotch "just getting comfortable does it bother you". Robb felt his member get stiffer "un no just try not fall asleep were about ten minuets away" Robb stopped for a moment then spoke again "uh Arya does your offer still apply". Arya grinned and began to fiddle with Robb's zipper "I knew you would come around" Arya finally got the zipper down and pulled out Robb's throbbing member "wow it's been awhile for you hasn't" Robb nodded "yeah it's been about a month". Arya gave the member a few strokes and then took it into her mouth making Robb gasp at the pleasure. Arya smirked around the member and continued her work bringing her head all the way down until her nose hit his crotch. Robb curled his hands tightly around the steering wheel and tried to control himself as his baby sister sucked his member like a pro. Arya opened her eyes and looked up at Robb and smirked again and began to swirl her tongue around his member causing Robb to erupt into her mouth quickly filling her mouth with a month of build up. Arya pulled off and swallowed and looked up at Robb "see getting blown by one of your sisters isn't so bad" Robb sighed "I guess your right but we can't telling anyone even Jon or Bran". Arya put on a pouty face "aw come on I really want you three to use me at the same time you know fill me up" Robb looked dumbfounded "uh we will have to talk about that later".

Jon pulled up into there family storage unit and the three siblings hurried inside. They quickly put the two generators into the back seat of the truck and were about to drive off when a voice sounded behind them "Jon would you mind helping me out". Jon turned around and was shocked at the sight "Melisandre what are you doing here" Melisandre smiled "I keep dried foods here just in case of emergences but my car died I would happily share the food if you give me a ride". Jon smiled "no problem just get in back and hurry because as you say the night is dark and full of terrors".

Jon drove through the even more flooded streets and Bran looked in horror as a massive tornado touched down and began to tear up the earth. Melisandre spoke from the back "would you be kind to let me stay at your house for the night my house is near the tornado" Sansa turned back "yeah sure but I am wondering how you and Jon know each other" Melisandre smiled I am a priestess and Jon comes to me time to time just to talk". Sansa looked at Jon strangely "you go to a priestess since when" Jon kept his eyes on the road as he spoke "after Ygritte left I was sad and I ran into Melisandre and I see her every few weeks and we just talk".

Robb and Arya rushed into there house with a bag of guns and slammed the door. Robb set his bag down on the couch and looked at his father "it is crazy out there water waist high in some places and other places are being looted how has it been here" Ned looked out the window and saw the flooded yard and turned back to Robb "I guess it has been better than most places but I have been seeing a lot of looters around here and luckily enough Jon Bran and Sansa came back with the generators to keep the power on and they also brought home a priestess Melisandre".

Arya sat next to Robb on one of there living room's many couches and whispered in his ear "so can you get Jon and Bran then you three destroy me sound good". Robb looked down at his baby sister shocked "uh I uh don't know if they uh would be up for it" Arya smiled "trust me Bran will hump anything that moves and me and Jon have done it at least a hundred times in the last couple mouths so I think they will be ok what about you". Robb looked nervous "I don't know I mean you suck real good but I don't feel completely right about this". Arya gave a small laugh "Jon wasn't either you'll come around to it now go get the others I am going to be in my room meet me in there in ten minuets ok". Robb nodded and watched Arya walk away teasing him by swaying her hips and he muttered to himself "this family is so fucked up".

Jon, Bran, and Robb walked into Arya's room and was met by a half naked Arya laying on her bed "ah glad you boys could come I want you three to take me in all three holes and fill me up can you do that for me". The boys slowly nodded and Arya stripped from her dark blue bra and matching thong and got on all fours "so who's getting what". The boys looked at each other and Bran spoke "well I think Jon should get the mouth he has had sex with Arya a hundred times" "one hundred and eighteen" Jon corrected and Arya looked at him strangely "you kept count" Jon nodded "yeah and I guess I will be nice and will take mouth but I will want your ass sooner or later". Arya smiled "oh don't worry you are getting my ass right now Bran you get my mouth and Robb you get my pussy" Bran let out a whine "Arya I wanted your ass" Arya shrugged "if you don't want my mouth you can leave now and not get anything" Bran stayed silent and undress and got into front of Arya and she grasped his member and began to suck. Jon got behind Arya and gently squeezed her small ass and then in a instant he slammed into the virgin ass causing Arya to scream into Bran's cock muffling the sound. Robb slide under Arya and lined his dick with her pussy and pushed himself in causing Arya to let out a slight groan but no where near the scream she let out when Jon entered her ass. Arya felt herself be torn apart from all angles Jon slamming into her ass groaning and moaning at how tight she was and Robb under her he was slightly more gently but was still ploughing into her and finally Bran was holding hair tightly as he slammed into her throat she was surprised by how rough he was usually he was slow and gently but she guessed he was upset about not getting her ass. Jon reached forward and grabbed some of hair as well and pulled her back and continued to tear her ass up. Bran growled as some of Arya's mouth got pulled off and pulled her back by her hair and increased his speed reaching her throat. Jon let out his own growl and pulled Arya back by her hair and then Bran did the same and so on and so on until finally Arya let out a muffled groan of pain "plwse lwt go of my hir". Bran let go and gave a thrust and burst into Arya's throat and pulled out "uh sorry Arya got a little carried away" Arya swallowed and spoke "that's ok I expected you guys to get out of control". Jon groaned and began to spurt load after load of cum into Arya's ass and he let out a moan "yeah Arya sorry". Robb who had stayed silent let out a moan from under Arya and she felt a warmness fill her and she smiled "you are so lucky I am on the pill".

After a few hours of playing board games and hide and seek the Starks Dany Theon and Melisandre were growing bored. There was a sudden loud crack at the door and then another and then a final third crack that broke the door down and four hooded men ran inside. The leader a man well over six feet aimed a double barrel shotgun at the family and then he spoke in a low gruff voice "now you give us all things valuable and nobody gets hurt if not then we will kill all of you". Jon pulled the revolver he had in the holster on his back and fired off two rounds at the large man hitting him once in the left shoulder. The man growled in pain and all four men began to shoot. Dany grabbed a glock and fired off the entire clip at the smallest robber hitting him several times and the man slumped to the ground dead. Ned tackled the large man knocking the shotgun away and began to choke him. Another robber man with massive sleeve tattoos on each of his arms knocked Ned off his boss and was about to shoot him when Bran shoved a large bowie knife into his gut and then quickly into his neck. The large man looked at his dead friend and went into a frenzy he punched Ned hard across the face several times and drew a knife aimed it at his chest. Suddenly the man took a deep breath as Jon shoved a knife in his back and the Bran shoved another then Robb and Rickon and Arya and Sansa and Melisandre and finally Catelyn. The man slide to the ground dead and Jon checked to make sure he was dead when a shot rang through the room and Jon grabbed his right arm and Theon shot the last robber with a shotgun to the chest. Dany rushed over to Jon and looked at his arm "your lucky that it is only a graze" Jon laughed "yeah I guess your right". Ned got up off the ground and looked around "everyone ok" there was a murmur of yes's around the room and Jon tied a rag around his wound "yeah I think I will be fine". the Starks Dany Theon and Melisandre looked outside as the hurricane and tornado slowly withered out and the sun began to rise ending the dark night.

 **Well that was the largest chapter I have written so I hope you liked it and tell me if you liked the Arya gangbang and remember review because I really want some feedback so I can grow better as a writer and click the follow favorite buttons. The next chapter will be the dream chapter and it will take place in Westros so I think it will be funny when Jon and Bran try anything with there sisters. Then the two part spring break and finally the graduation chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright this is the dream chapter it will be set around the time of the king's visit to Winterfell and only Jon and Bran will be dreaming the rest will be there Westors counterparts. Also for my next story I have to decide between Jon vs Robb with Jon being King beyond The Wall and Robb King in the North that turns into a war against the Lannisters or King beyond The Wall Jon Snow vs King Robert and all the armies of Westors I will eventual do both but I want you to decide what will be next. Alright without a further ado let's begin.**

Arya stiffly got up from the couch and told Jon and Robb that she was going to bed. Arya walked up the stairs slowly recalling how her brothers have been taking her from all sides for the last couple weeks and she was sore all over her mouth hurt to open most times she winced whenever she sat down and it hurt just to walk most days. Suddenly Arya got picked up the ground and got held like a baby "you know it's not good to try to hide being hurt" Arya looked up at Jon "I'm not hurting" Jon shook his head "yes you are you could barley eat tri tip tonight I saw you could only open your mouth half way". They got to the top of the stairs and into Arya's room and Jon set her down and she looked at him "I'm fine Jon I will be ready for you three tomorrow morning". Jon shook his head "no you won't I talked to Bran and Robb we are giving a break we don't need to fuck you everyday". Arya closed her eyes and spoke "ever since you three have been doing it you three have been doing better in school and being nicer overall if letting you three use me makes you better I will do it". Jon thought about it for a few minuets and finally he spoke "alright Arya you want us to do it so much we will if you can do a split without any signs of pain". Arya stood up slowly "alright Jon I can" Arya slowly began to slide her right and left legs in opposite directions and halfway down she let out a small gasp of pain and Jon put her back on her bed "alright Arya we are going to wait awhile to do gangbang you again ok"? Arya sighed "fine but if you three start getting unruly I am going to offer myself" Jon let out a sigh "alright Arya".

Jon walked out of Arya's room and walked towards his room and was met by Bran. "hey Jon what did Arya say I hope she understands I just can't stand to have sex with her anymore if she is hurting this much" Jon smiled and mess up Bran's hair "yeah she is letting us give her a break but we have to keep up what we have been doing". Bran laughed a little "I never knew daily sex with multiple girls would be so beneficial to my grades and altitude". Jon let out his own laugh "yeah with Dany, Sansa, and Arya life has been pretty good lately other than you know dying and getting shot and" Bran cut him off "alright Jon I get that life this year hasn't been as perfect as most of us would have liked". Jon turned around and opened his door "alright Bran I am heading to bed I suggest you do the same". Jon undressed and entered his bed and drifted off to sleep.

Jon opened his eyes to a stony ceiling and in a bed that wasn't his and he looked around and everything was different. The door opened and a little girl maybe ten or eleven entered and jumped in his bed "hey Jon it's time to break fast now come on". Jon thought to himself as the little girl tugged on his arm "she sounds just like Arya". Jon stood from the bed and looked around the room to him it looked like something out of a medieval movie. Jon looked down at the girl and spoke slowly "Arya is that you". The girl smiled "of course it's me what is up this morning first Bran now you" Jon's eyes widened "what happened with Bran" Arya tilted her head "nothing serious he just didn't know seem to know where he was maester Luwin is looking at him should I have father send him to you next". Jon scratched his head "doctor Luwin is here". Arya tilted her head "maybe I should bring him here you and Bran are acting strange" Arya turned to leave but Jon stopped her "no no it's fine I will go meet you for breakfast".

Bran walked into a great hall and saw a table with all of his family members and he walked up and took a seat next a younger looking Rickon. Jon came last and sat next to Bran and he poked Bran and whispered in his ear "is this strange to you" Bran turned Jon "yeah I am ten and we are in a castle and everyone is younger". Jon was about to speak when Ned stood up "alright I have so good news my friend and bannerman Howland Reed and his children are coming here for a couple days". Excitement flashed through Bran's eyes "I get to see Meera" Jon placed a hand on Bran's shoulder "easy Bran we don't want cause trouble so please keep it in your pants just this once okay". Bran groaned "fine I won't try anything with Meera this time".

Jon walked down to the courtyard to as Robb told him practice his swordsmanship. Jon talked to himself "can't believe this first I wake up in the dark ages and now I have wield a sword man good thing I took two years of fencing". Jon noticed Sansa walking down to the courtyard as well "hey Sansa it's a beautiful morning don't you think" Sansa gave him a look that was on the edge of a glare and responded bitterly "it is a nice morning bastard". Jon stopped while Sansa walked past him and down the stairs to the courtyard and Jon muttered to himself "the fuck was that"

Bran grabbed a bow and stood next to Jon and whispered to him "uh Jon I have no idea how to use this" Jon looked down at him "well don't ask me I have to fight Robb with a sword and I don't know how well trained this Robb is and now this Sansa hates me or something she keeps calling me a bastard and mom oh god she loathes me she ran me out of the armory as soon as she walked in and told me this is no place for a bastard like you and when I tried to speak she threaten to get the guards to throw me in the dungeon". Bran took it all in and responded "damm Jon that sucks at least I am treated pretty much the same". Jon sighed "at least Robb Arya and Rickon are nice to me but I wonder why we are here I mean there as to be a reason right"? Bran shrugged "I guess or we are just having a really cool dream".

The Reed's walked through the gates of Winterfell and Bran had to use all of his strength not to run up to Meera and hug her kiss her run his hands through her curly brown hair. Jon slapped Bran on the back "dude your starting to drool" Bran wiped his mouth "sorry it's just every time I see her I want hold her and kiss her and throw her on a bed and" Jon cut him off "ok don't need to hear the rest of that but this Meera probably doesn't know you and if she does she probably doesn't love you like the Meera you know". Bran sighed "yeah your right but let's meet them father is bringing them to us". Meera walked up to Bran and smiled "it is nice to meet you Bran I hope we can be friends" Bran smiled and thought _"trust me we are much more than just friends"_ but he just said "yeah it is nice to meet you to Meera".

Jon walked back to his room and began to talk to himself "this doesn't make any sense I have been here for over a week it doesn't feel like a dream but I must be but there has to be a reason me and Bran are here doesn't there"? A girl's voice sounded from the doorway "hey Jon why are you talking to yourself" Jon spun around "uh hey Arya I was just thinking about how to get out of here". Arya's face began to tear up "why would you want to leave I know mother and Sansa aren't nice but the rest of us love you". Jon hugged Arya and picked her up "no it's not like that it's just well can you keep a secret" Arya nodded "yeah of course I can". Jon put her down "alright me and Bran woke up a week ago here and why we were acting so weird was that we are not from here the Jon and Bran you know well I don't know what happened to them maybe our minds took over there bodies I don't know I just want to get back to me time". Arya looked at Jon with wide doe eyes "uh Jon I think that you should lie down your talking crazy or maybe go to the godswood that always helps you". Jon looked at Arya confused "what is the godswood" Arya dragged Jon by the arm all the way to the godswood and pointed at the heart tree "this is the godswood Jon that's the heart tree this is where we pray to the old gods of the forest don't you remember". Jon thought to himself " _this heart tree maybe just maybe if me and Bran touch it it will send us back_ ". Jon then turned to Arya "I think I do but Arya do you know where Bran is".

Bran pulled at his pants sliding them down to his knees as Meera slide down to her knees and gently took the member in her mouth. Bran grabbed a handful of the curly brown hair and pushed her head down making Meera choke slightly. Bran in a fit of ecstasy began to thrust into Meera's throat making her choke and make loud gurgling sounds. Bran let out a loud moan that he could have swore the entire castle heard and came down Meera's throat. As Meera swallowed the last few amounts of cum the door swung open and revealed Catelyn Stark "Bran you father wants you" Catelyn stopped as she saw what was happening "BRANDON STARK HOW DARE YOU HAVE SEXUAL RELATIONS WITH A GIRL AT YOUR AGE". Bran turned to respond when Jon burst past Catelyn and looked at Bran "oh dammit Bran you promised but anyway I think I have found a way out of here" Bran pulled his pants up and ran out the room with Jon and Catelyn called after them "your father will hear of this Brandon and as for you bastard I will have you thrown out of Winterfell".

Jon and Bran ran through the castle as they heard Howland yell through the halls and the heavy footsteps of guards begin to follow them and Jon explained his plan "alright this is just a hunch but if we both touch this heart tree thing it might bring us back to our time". The brothers burst into the godswood and ran for the heart tree. As they reach the tree the guards reach the godswood and Howland Reed yelled at Bran "you boy are going to pay for defiling my daughter". Bran looked horrified as the twenty guards poured into the godswood. Ned angrily pushed his way through the guards "there will be no blood spilled in this godswood and especially my sons now Jon Bran come here we can talk about this". Bran shook his head I can't dad I just can't" Ned looked Bran in the eyes "Bran I will be honest you must marry Meera now as you two have been interment". Bran grabb Jon's hand and pulled him to the heart tree "no way I am getting married this young" with that the brothers pressed there hands on the heart tree's face and there was a bright flash of light and the two brothers were gone.

Theon shook Jon awake "come on Jon you have been talking in your sleep all night" Jon groggily talked "no Theon I am not going to a brothel with you". Theon looked at Jon bewildered "what the fuck have you been dreaming of Jon". Jon sat up "trust me you don't want to know" Theon shrugged "alright breakfast is ready". Theon walked out of the room and Jon got dressed and walked out the hall and was met by Bran. Jon looked at him angrily "you just couldn't keep it in your pants for a few days" Bran sighed "I know but did you see Meera her in medieval clothes just turned me on". Jon just stayed silent for a minuet before speaking "alright Bran let's not bring this up again alright it was so strange". Bran smiled "yeah it was but at least I now know how to shoot a bow".

 **Hey sorry that this was a shorter chapter. Alright I hope that you liked the chapter even though it was short and please click the like/follow buttons and please go check out my new story Game Of Thrones Police of Westors City and like/follow that as well and as always please review and tell me how I am doing for both stories because I want to get better at writing so please review. Also this story only has three chapters left the two part spring break and the graduation.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok it has been awhile so yeah sorry for that but I am hoping that I can finish up the last three chapters by the end of the week but you never know. Also if any one is interested I'd like to do a game of thrones lemon role play my only thing is that you play the female so yeah just PM me if you are interested. Alright now for the preview, this is the first part of the two spring break chapters the family and there friend go to a beach resort and get into all sorts of trouble including a brawl alright let's get started.**

Jon placed his suit case into the bed of Robb's truck and got into the passenger seat. He turned to Robb "alright so mom and dad are taking Arya,Sansa,and Rickon we are taking Bran and Theon". Robb nodded "yup Dany and Talisa are going to meet us at the resort man do I hope the girls wear some skimpy bikinis". Jon laughed "your tiring into Theon more and more now what is taking Bran so long."

Bran hastily pulled up his pants "wow Meera that was great sorry that you couldn't come to the resort for spring break". Meera smiled as she slipped her green tube top back on "yeah it sucks but I'm happy I could give a gift before you left". Before Bran could speak there was loud knocking on the door followed by Theons voice "Bran your stuff is in the truck hurry up we are leaving in five minutes with or without you". Bran gave Meera a quick kiss and he went out the door and into the truck, while Meera snuck out the window.

Robb was going seventy down the highway with his parent just ahead of him. Robb spoke without turning his head "so Jon where are Dany and Talisa". Jon checked his phone "about a hour behind us don't worry they will be they by dinner".

Robb pulled up to the beach resort and looked up at the 12 buildings, they were identical all a dozen stories high and had a beige color to them. Each of the boys grabbed there luggage and headed into the lobby".

After checking in and receiving there three rooms. Ned and Catlynn got one room while Arya and Sansa got one that Dany and Talisa would also stay in and Jon ,Robb, Bran, Rickon, and Theon got the suite.

Theon tossed the last piece of luggage into the closet "alright I think that is all of it". As he turned his foot his a large black bag "what is this" as he leaned down to pick it up Rickon sprung up "don't touch that". Theon looked at Rickon "what is in this bag". Rickon took it from him "nothing it's nothing there's nothing important in here" Rickon stuttered. All the guys looked at Rickon strangely and Robb spoke "you ok there buddy" Rickon nodded as his forehead beaded with sweat "yeah I think I need to lay down I'll meet you down by the pool later".

Jon, Bran, and Robb wore there blue and white trunks with wolves on them while Theon wore black trunks with a golden crackin on it. The guys walked down to the pool where they met Sansa who was wearing a red two piece bikini Arya who was wearing a light blue two piece bikini with wolves on it and Dany who was wearing a black and red two piece bikini with dragons on it.

Robb smiled at them "hey where is Talisa". Dany answered "she didn't tell you" Robb shook his head "tell me what". Dany sighed "she got food poisoning sorry Robb". Robb sighed "that sucks but I might as well have some fun while we are here".

While the group went swimming in the pool Rickon was still in his room and opened the black bag to take out a M60 paintball gun that could hold four thousand paintballs in it, Rickon smirked using this will be fun".

Dany jumped from one of the platform making a splash that hit a group of a dozen teens three girls and nine boys. One the girls stood up "uh excuse me what the hell did you do that for you" she was cut off as Sansa jumped up at her and pulled her into the pool. When the emerged Sansa was yanking on her hair "Margaery you bitch".

As both girl were clawing at each other face Jon and Robb pulled the girls apart and everyone got out of the pool and had a stare off. Loras let out a growl "I think you little bitches should leave before we quick your asses". With it being twelve on seven the chances didn't look good but that didn't stop Theon from punching Loras square in the face.

Loras hit Theon in the gut and then the other eight guys got into the fight while Sansa was back clawing at Margaery while Arya tackled one of the girls to the ground and began to punch her in the face repeatedly while Dany kneed the other girl in the stomach making the her gasp but before she could do anything Dany kneed her in the face knocking the girl to the ground.

Jon grabbed one guy and punched him across the face and the guy growled and him and another guy grabbed Jon and began to punch and kick him. Being out numbered Jon couldn't do much but try to block till Bran jumped off a table and landed on all three of them and began to punch one of the guys in the face till his nose was broke while Jon kicked the guy in the ribs then got on the guy's back put his armpits over his knees and wrapped his arms around the guy's neck and choked him till he passed out.

Robb ran has fast as he could and speared one guy through a table and picked up the umbrella from the table and hit it over another guy's head. As Robb regained his breath a guy came up from behind and smashed a glass over his head.

Theon huffed as Loras sucker punched him in the stomach. Theon gave a powerful punch to Loras's jaw "come on you gay prick is that all you got". Loras growled "no this is" Loras grabbed a glass and smashed it over Theon's head then kneed him into the mouth then broke a plastic chair over Theon's back.

Sansa, Arya, and Dany stood back as Margaery and her friends regrouped with Loras and his friends. The twelve stare at the seven and Loras spoke "leave now your outnumbered and all of you are bleeding". It was true Arya had split her lip and a piece of glass was embedded in her cheek Sansa had a black eye and several claw marks on her face Dany had bruised ribs and a large cut on her forehead Bran a piece of glass in his leg and when he took it out blood poured down his leg along with bruises all over his torso Jon had a broken nose and a slash next to his eye Robb had glass in his head and a black eye and Theon had glass in his head a badly bruised back and two teeth were loose.

Jon coughed "we aren't done yet come on we got one more good round in us". As Loras and his group made there way towards Jon and his family a hail of blue paintballs started to hit them. Loras yelped as a paintball hit him in the crotch "come on let's get the hell out of here"

As Loras, Margaery and there friends ran the paintballs stopped. Sansa's phone rang and she picked it and managed a horse "hello". "Hey Sansa put it on speaker" Sansa did so "ok Rickon what is it". Rickon was laughing "rough day down there luckily I just pelted those guys and girls with paintballs your welcome". Everyone was surprised but Theon grabbed the phone "so that what was in the bag". Rickon was still laughing "yeah I was going shoot people at the beach with it but it looked like you needed my help but anyways you guys get out of there I will see you in the room" with that Rickon hung up.

The group made it back to the suite where Rickon opened the door to let them in. They all gav Rickon a group hug and Jon spoke out "you saved us a major ass beating little bro". Rickon laughed "yeah I know but all of you get cleaned up before mom and dad get back from the beach".

Over the next hour all eight of them took showers and got into there dress outfits that were black suits for the guys and white dresses for the girls.

Rickon was playing on his phone "shouldn't mom and dad have come here by now". Jon check the clock on his phone "yeah there probably still getting dressed". Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Robb let out a sigh of relief "finally they are here" he opened the door and there stood two police officers. Robb was slightly scared "may I help you officers". The tall dark skinned officer nodded "yes you Robb Stark, Jon Stark, Brandon Stark, Sansa Stark, Arya Sark, and Daenerys Targaryen you are all under arrest for assault".

 **Alright agian sorry about being gone for so long and for leaving the chapter on a cliffhanger but it will have a happy ending next chapter. Also remember the roleplay offer from the top of the chapter I don't mind useing original or story characters so just PM me if you are interested. And remember to review I really enjoy reading them.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright second to last chapter and the end of spring break. Now are favorite group of kids have found themselves arrested and put in jail, with the serious charge of assault they face the possibility of doing time, that is unless someone can break them out. Alright remember roleplay offer from the previous chapter just PM me if interested and as always please leave a review I would greatly appreciate that.**

Bran sat in the corner of the large cell that held the whole gang. Bran sighed "well what the fuck are we going to do now were in jail and mom and dad can't get here for four hours cause of the car wreck on the highway". Jon thought "I don't know Bran but we have to get out of here anyone have any ideas". The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Two hours went bye and one of the jail guard came up to the cell "hey kids sorry but I got more bad news, your parents are going to be delayed even more some idiot tried to get by police and crashed, expect your parents in six hours from now".

The cell was filled with groans and as soon as the guard left Arya spoke "what about Rickon mom and dad wouldn't have brought him so he's probably still in the hotel room". Robb shrugged "I guess it's worth a shot but how exactly could he break us out". Theon gave a surprising laugh causing every one in the room to look at him strangely "I guess I should explain a few months back I locked my keys in my car and when Rickon saw it he went back grabbed a bobby pin and a screwdriver and picked the lock, when I asked him how he knew how to pick locks his reply made me laugh so hard, he just said he learned from Fallout and his skill was 100". Bran groaned "man he has a hundred lock picking lucky".

Jon called out to the guard to let him use his phone call and the guard gave him a dime and let him go to the phone. Jon dialed Rickon"s number and after a few rings there was a quiet "hello" Jon sighed in relief "thank god you picked Rickon Sansa says that she left her bobby pin and Theon left his screwdriver in the room could you bring it to us". Rickon knew what Jon meant "yeah I'll use Robb's truck and go through the dirt roads in the forest next to the police station I'll be there in a half hour". Jon hung up the phone and walked back to his cell where the group was looking at him and Robb spoke up "well what's the plan". Jon took a breath "Rickon is going to take Robb's truck through the forest and be here in a half hour to get us out now how he will do it I don't know but he will". The group sighed in relief till Robb had a thought "wait he is using my truck".

Half a hour went bye and the group sat around waiting for Rickon. Suddenly the lights went out and with it being overcast with rain clouds the police station was near pitch black. Bran laughed "Rickon is here".

Rickon made his way thought police station with ease do to the night vision goggles he got for Easter. He found the cell "hey guys I'm here don't worry I'll get you out soon". He pulled out a bobby pin and screwdriver and went to work on the lock. The lock was older and used so Rickon was able to open it with ease "come lets go".

As the eight of the group made it to the outside Rickon threw Robb his keys and they all piled into his truck and drove off into the woods. The group yelled in victory and Dany kissed Rickon on the cheek "thanks little buddy without you we would still be in that cell". Robb laughed "here here but now what we escaped from jail won't the cops be after us". Rickon laughed "Robb there cars can't make it through the forest without crashing and the highway is backed up for miles".

After a awkward phone call with there parents the group got changed into there beach wear and walked down to the luau out on the beach.

Bran sepearted from the group to go to one of tiki themed restaurants. Bran smiled at the vendor a teen girl with blonde curly hair and freckles. "A Shirley Temple please" the girl went in the back to get the drink ready. Bran sat and waited but a hand was placed on his shoulder "so they let you out so soon Bran". Bran turned and looked up angrily at Margaery "what the hell do you want Margaery". Margaery smiled and sat next to him "look I'm sorry okay it was Loras who called the cops not me, now I know Sansa and me will never be friends hell most of your family besides maybe Rickon will probably hate me but I like you Bran, can we at least be friends".

Bran took a deep breath "Ok Margaery but no sex I am staying loyal Meera". Margaery smiled "so I take it you made the same deal with Myrcella". Bran nodded "yeah and she is fine with it, so you want a drink".

Robb walked down the beach texting Talisa when he bumped into someone. The person turned around "you how did you get out of jail". Robb growled and grabbed Loras by the collar of his shirt "give me a reason not to beat the holy hell out of you". Loras was shaking in fear "please I was mad that you beat me that's why I called the cops please I'll do anything please". Robb let go of him "ok Loras keep your family and friends away from mine got it". Loras nodded frantically "yes I will don't worry".

Jon was drinking a shirley temple and laying back on a chair by the pool. He turned his head when he heard the chair next to him move. "Oh hey Arya what do you want". Arya smirked "well I see that Sansa and Dany are playing volleyball I was wondering if you wanted to have some fun". Jon looked at her suspicious "and what exactly do you mean by that". Arya laughed "no no not that there is a ping pong table a couple stands down you want to play". Jon laughed "alright hope your ready to lose" Arya laughed "could say the same to you brother".

Dany dove to hit the volleyball in the air and Sansa jumped and spiked it down to win the game. Dany wipe her face with a towel and looked at Sansa "we make a good team red". Sansa laughed "yeah we do now come let's get a drink I'm parched. The girls walked up to a bar of a restaurant and looked at the menu and they both decided on the same drink. Sansa looked at the bartender "two Imp Delights please non alcoholic". The bartender did as they said and a few minutes later he handed them there drinks and they began to sip on them. Sansa moaned "wow this is good" Dany nodded "yeah it is". "I am glad that you two like my drink". The girls turned to see who said but didn't see anyone. Sansa spoke out "who said that" there was a sigh "sorry let me get the ladder". A few seconds later a short man appeared above the bar "hello ladies I'm the owner Tyrion Lannister and the creator of that drink". Sansa smiled "not to be rude but I assume it's named because of you height". Tyrion laughed "of course many people friend and foe call me the imp so why not name it after a drink".

Rickon was walking lonely down a side walk when a hand hit his shoulder. He turned to see Theon "ah Theon what exactly do you want". Theon laughed "you broke me out of jail now I am going to" he stopped to look around to make sure Sansa was not within earshot and once he was sure he continued " get you laid". Rickon pondered the idea technically he was still a virgin and he would mind not being one and he nodded "alright Theon lets go".

After several rejections, slaps, and drinks thrown in face Rickon was about to give up. Suddenly a voice called out to him "Rickon, Rickon Stark". Rickon turned to see a blonde girl "Myrcella that you". Myrcella nodded "yeah my uncle owns a restaurant down here you staying here as well". Rickon nodded "yeah ah Bran is near the beach". Myrcella shook her head "I want to be with you Rickon, Bran says he wants to be loyal to Meera and I can respect that but I still need a man" she paused and place her hand on Rickon's crotch "so how bout we head back to your room" Rickon nervously nodded.

Rickon pushed open to his hotel room and Myrcella was quick to push him in and knock him down to his bed and stood over him "now I know your a virgin so let me take charge kay". Rickon nodded and Myrcella yanked his pants down and crawled in between his legs and reached a hand into his boxers causing her to giggle "all you Starks are big". She pulled down his boxers and latched her mouth on to his member causing Rickon yelp in pleasure "wow this feels really good".

Myrcella moaned around his member as her head bobbed up and down over his member. Myrcella smirked hearing Rickon's moans fill the room as she swirled her tongue round his member. Rickon let out loud moan "Myrcella I have to cum". Myrcella sucked harder as Rickon busted down her throat and she pulled off smiling as his cum reached her stomach "now lets get to the main show".

Myrcella stripped out of her clothes making Rickon moan as he saw her nude body. Myrcella pushed Rickon back and she got on top of him and inserted his member into her pussy with a moan "ah you feel so good in me".

Myrcella pulled Rickon's hands up to her boobs "feel good baby".Rickon could only give a grumbled moan in response causing Myrcella to smirk "thought so". Myrcella smirked and she began to bounce up and down on Rickon "one thing baby when your close tell and I'll suck you off till your done" Rickon just moaned. Myrcella leaned down and captured his mouth with hers and made out with him. Rickon broke the kiss and pushed Myrcella off and she hungrily grabbed his member in her mouth and viciously suck at it till Rickon pushed her off and jerked his member till white cum splattered Myrcella's face "wow that was good". A new voice sounded from the door "so Myrcella I take it you like Rickon". They turned to see all of the gang with Bran in the front.

Bran threw Myrcella a towel "get that stuff off your face". Someone started to clap "I knew you could do it man good job" that was followed by a loud slap "I don't even need to explain myself to you even more Theon". Myrcella cleaned up and put on her clothes and gave Rickon a kiss and her number "call me" and then left.

Rickon look at Bran "are you mad at me Bran". Bran laughed and shook his head "no Rickon it's ok I'm fine with it not sure how mom and dad will feel about it but I'm good". Before Rickon could talk there was a female voice "how mom and dad will feel about what". Rickon turned to the door and saw his parents "well fuck".

 **Alright that wraps up the spring break chapters now we have one last chapter graduation that should come out within a few days and as always remember to review. Also the roleplay offer still applies so if you are interested just PM me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright this is the finale I hope that you have enjoyed the story. I will most likely make a college sequel to this** but **only after I finish my Five FamiliesOf Westros that I will countinue after I am done with this story. Ok so this is the graduation chapter where Jon, Robb, and Theon graduate from high school but before they can walk the group as to go throug one last adventure.**

Jon took a walk around the house in the early morning hours. Jon set his hands on a recliner "man I am going to miss this place so much". A voice startled him "and why would that be Jon". Jon turned to see Arya still in her sleeping outfit of a light blue tank and matching short shorts "cause Arya there is so many memories here like the time when me and Bran beat everyone home after you ,Sansa and Robb got arrested and everyone was so shocked". Arya went down the rest of the steps and walked in front of Jon "yeah that was hilarious, but Jon think about the future all the good times you are going to have". Jon looked up "yeah I should tell you something Arya". Arya's eyes flickered "what is it Jon". Jon took a deep breath "I am joining the army after graduation". Arya took a step back "what why didn't you tell us sooner, why at the very least didn't you tell me I thought we were close". Arya tried to storm off but Jon simply picked her up so she couldn't move. "Ok Arya this is one of the reasons I didn't tell you". He set her down and her eyes softened "ok Jon but what is the real reason why you are joining we have money you could go to any college you wanted". Jon sighed "I want to earn it and I am a straight C student and nobody offered me a football scholarship so I figured I could do four years in the army then come back and go to college or if I really like the army make a career out of it maybe become a officer". Arya sighed "I don't like it Jon but I will support your decision oh and one more thing". Before Jon could reply Arya caught his mouth with her and brought him into a passionate kiss that lasted for a minute and when they pulled away Arya was smirking "now when you are in boot camp remember that". Jon laughed "ah yes all the incest that happened still can't believe that we all did that". Arya laughed "yeah but it was fun wasn't it". Jon smirked "yes it was maybe after graduation we could do it one more time". Arya giggled " I will consider it". With that Arya walked back up the stairs swaying her hips in a taunting way.

Robb woke up later in the morning and came down stairs to find Jon still pacing around the living room. "So you nervous about graduating to". Jon laughed "yeah you could say that what about you". Robb smiled "nah I got four more years of playing football at Stanford, so you decide on what college your going to go to". Jon sighed "I guess I should tell you that I'm joining the army". Robb was speechless for a few minutes before finally speaking "r-really wow I did not see that coming but I'll support you". Jon laid a hand on his shoulder "thank you Robb it mean a lot to me".

As soon as everyone was awake and had breakfast and Dany and Theon came over Jon stood up as everyone was in the living "as two of you know I have made the hard decision to join the army I hope the rest of you can support my decision".

Ned stood up first "now I know we all have questions but let's go one at a time". The group nodded in agreement and Ned continued "ok Jon I won't try to change your mind and I have great respect for all men and women in the military but as my child I will worry but I will stand by your decision". Ned sat down and Dany stood up "I wish that you would have told me about this Jon and as everyone else in here will agree I will be worried and scared if you go to war but I will support you". Everyone else said basically the same thing that they would be worried and scared but they would support him.

Bran stepped outside and sat on the porch "wow so much is changing I can't believe that for the next three years Jon and Robb won't be going to school with me". A voice snapped him out of his trance "whatcha thinking about Bran". Bran smiled as Meera sat next to him "ah just that with Robb going to college and Jon joining the army I was think the house will feel so empty with out them". Meera patted him on the shoulder "you still got your sisters and Rickon". Bran laughed "yeah got Sansa for one more year got Arya for the rest of high school, man I feel sorry for Rickon he will be in the house be himself for two years". Meera kissed Bran "just remember this year for now Bran it was the best of your life". Bran leaned back and looked up at the sky "yes, yes it was".

Sansa sat on the edge of her bed thinking about what had just happened "man this year has been so fun". She sighed "next year will not even come close I'm going to miss Jon and Robb so much". "I will to Sansa" Sansa looked up to see her sister "hey Arya I was just thinking that next year won't be as good as this one". Arya smiled and sat next to Sansa "well then with Jon joining the army tomorrow and Robb leaving for college in a week why not tonight we have the best day we can possibly have". Sansa looked at her "how". Arya smirked "the biggest party of the year".

Jon put on his cap and gown and smiled "end of one era and a opening for another". "Nice poetry Jon you going to be say that in boot camp". Jon laughed as he turned to Theon "I'm going to miss you to Theon". Theon smiled "thanks Jon we will see each agian don't you worry about that cause if you and Dany don't work out I will get you laid agian". Jon pointed behind Theon causing Theon to tense up "just do it Sansa" Theon turned expecting a slap but got a hug instead and Sansa looked up into Theon's eyes "I'll miss you Theon". Sansa let go and walked back to her room as Theon stood there dazed "she didn't slap me".

Bran came running into Jon and Robb's room "we have a problem". Jon stared at him "what is it Bran". Bran took a deep breath "Joffrey is going to try to start some beef his still mad at Robb for punching him in the face months ago". Robb laughed "hey is still upset about that I'll kick his ass if tries anything".

Robb flattened his gown on his bed "alright I am going to go talk to Joffery and make sure nothing happens tonight". Sansa overheard "I know where Joffrey is come on". Robb and Sansa got into Robb's truck and Sansa directed Robb to Joffery's usual hangout a local restaurant named the Red Keep.

Robb got out of his truck and called out to Joffrey "you were talking shit about me you little blonde bastard". Joffrey got from his seat and jumped the small metal fence and approached Robb. Joffrey got into Robb's face "yeah you little bitch you embarrassed me and got me busted by the cops and now we are going to throw down". Sansa approached Robb and Joffrey "come on we aren't here to fight". Joffrey slapped Sansa "stay out of this you bitch". Robb punched Joffrey in the face knocking him on his back where Robb got on top off him and repeatedly hit Joffrey in the face. Robb didn't stop till Sansa pulled him off "Robb we can't even recognize him come we should leave". Robb grabbed Joffrey by the hair "you ever lay a hand on my sister agian I will fucking kill you". Robb threw Joffrey's head into the pavement and got back into his truck and drove off".

Jon stood in line to get his diploma. The principle called out "Jon Stark" Jon smiled as he took his diploma and shook the principle's hand. That was followed by Robb doing the same thing. After the principle finished he called out "the class of 2017". There was a thunderous ovation as the graduates threw there caps in the air.

Jon and Robb took pictures to immortalized the moment. Arya gave her brothers a jumping hug and whispered in there ears "party at are cabin by the lake at ten".

Bran went into Jon and Robb's room "guys can I please go to the party tonight Arya and Sansa are going" Robb pretend to think about it "well I don't know your a little young" Bran got on his knees "please I just want one last memory before you guys leave". Jon laughed and lifted Bran to his feet "of course you can come so can Rickon". Rickon popped his head in the doorway "really cool".

Robb's truck pulled up to the cabin. The cabin was large around six thousand square feet and two stories and it over looked a lake. Arya jumped from the back of the truck and smiled at her siblings "alright Theon Dany Talisa and everyone else will be here later let's get this place ready and then we can have a proper send off".

A hour later the cabin was filled with people and loud music. Theon decided it would be a good idea to try to jump from the second story into the lake that was forty feet away luckily for him Robb talked him out of it. A guy that was rooting Theon on decided to do it himself and broke his ankle and was driven to a hospital by one of his friends.

Jon was walking down a hallway when a door opened and three sets of hands dragged him in and threw him on the bed. Jon looked up at the three people "Arya,Sansa,Dany what are you doing" Arya licked her lips and crawled on top of Jon "we said we are going to give you a proper send off and what could be better than one more time with your favorite girls". Jon sighed "I guess that doesn't sound to bad. Arya smirked "thought you say something like that".

Arya kissed Jon deeply and her hands to his pants and unbuckled his belt and slid his pants down. Arya slowly slid down to where she was face to face with his member. She smiled and took him fully down her throat moaning along with Jon. Dany walked over and began to make out with him while Sansa got next to Arya the two began lap at the member in unison causing Jon to moan into Dany's mouth.

Soon Jon let out a loud moan and came all over Arya and Sansa's faces. Dany pulled off of Jon's mouth and got on top of him while Arya and Sansa licked the cum off of each other's faces. Dany moaned as she sunk down on to his member and began to move up and down on it causing the room to be filled with moans and screams.

Dany yelped as she came on Jon's member causing him to cum as well. Dany got off him and stood next to Arya and Sansa "so Jon how was that". Jon took several deep breaths "that was great a perfect send off".

The party went on deep into the night Robb decided it was no or never and proposed to Talisa and she accepted. Bran and Meera spent most of the night in the bedroom as did Rickon and Myrcella while Theon got rejected a dozen times before find a equally drunk girl as he was and they did the deed on the shores of the lake.

Jon looked at his and Robb's now empty room and sighed "bye old room it was quite the ride". Robb laughed "yeah it has Jon but we have to take are journeys elsewhere". Jon nodded "yeah well I shouldn't keep you waiting your flying out to Stanford in two hours". Robb pulled Jon into a hug "try to keep yourself alive in the army will you". Jon hugged him back "I'll do my best but I got to go the bus to basic is going to show up any minute".

Jon said his goodbyes to his family and Theon but Dany was missing. Jon sighed "guess she didn't what the heartache". Jon went outside was close to the bus when he heard Dany's voice "wait Jon I need to tell you something". Jon turned around "what is it Dany". Dany took a deep breath "I'm pregnant".

 **Ok first things first sorry about the cliffhanger but now I will definitely make a sequel to this but only after I am finished with The Five Familes Of Westros. So I will try to have a new chapter of that up within three days but no promises. Also even though the story is over feel free to leave a review and please I am on my virtual knees begging you please leave some reviews and Favorite and Follow** **The Five Familes Of Westros I get a lot of ideas from reviews and they help me speed the story along. The sequel to this will be set five years in the future with the characters in college and Jon coming home from the military so I hope that you enjoy that and keep on reading my stories.**


End file.
